Reunion
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Everyone has graduated from Fairy Tail High. Despite the fact that they said they would keep in contact, they eventually drifted apart, each taking their own way in life and only a few took the same path. Sometimes, Lucy would look back in the past, recall memories, especially the ones in high school but now a 10 year reunion has been called back to Fairy Tail High. FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**Reunion**

Everyone has graduated from Fairy Tail High. Grade S wasn't a big grade, it only had two classes both less than 20 students. During their 4 years of High School, they had some ups and downs, couple dramas, fight dramas etc. Everyone was their own individual, crazy, flirty, quiet and more. Groupies were made. Gossip was common. It wasn't all smiles and sun shine but they were tight, even if some won't admit it. Although despite the fact that they said they would keep in contact, they eventually drifted apart, each taking their own way in life and only a few took the same path. Now Lucy herself wasn't popular in particular but she wasn't the background type either, even though she convinced herself to be one but it never happened She had her fair share of dramas and some she wished never happened. She was told to grow up, to find her own path, but she was blinded by her own security. She never thought of the future, she just went with the flow and followed what her parents would pick, after all her parents knew her better than she knew herself most of the time. The Lucy in this story would always act before thinking, usually it would result in regrets later on but she was used to it. Now 10 years have passed, she still wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was she was bullshitting through life and it somehow worked. Her parents have decided that she was able to manage by herself and went to travel the world, leaving her alone. She had a decent job in the journalist department and she was just going her way through life, sleep, eat, work, free time for 3 or 4 hours and repeat. Needless to say, she felt empty. She didn't have enough excitement in her life. Everyday was the same old boring routine. Sometimes, Lucy would look back in the past, recall memories, especially the ones in high school. She had the most fun in high school because she was a loner during her daycare, kindergarten and primary school days. Memories of the past feelings still remained but she will never let it see the light of day, as it will always just be her fantasies locked up in her thoughts. Now a 10 year reunion has been called back to Fairy Tail High. If Lucy goes, she will meet the ones she had missed, talked to and finally the one who she had loved the most back then and maybe still do.

 _Characters are all OOC (out of character)_

 _Please don't be offended by anything written here, it is merely fiction._

 _Inappropriate words will be used_

 _A bit of M-rating….i guess?_

 _Hatred towards your favourite FT will happen, please be warn._

 _Note that since all the characters are OOC, don't expect the usual groupings...well not much changes though._

 _Finally, I might not update frequently and spelling & sentence errors is bound to happen. Sorry. =w="_

* * *

 **Lucy Heartifillia**

Info: Lucy's new character is the type that people get annoyed with. She is more introverted than extrovert, although she does still share some qualities from both sides. It takes time for Lucy to open up in a new environment and once she does she will be the most loudest and hyper freaking lady you have ever seen in your life. She tends to follow trends, usually on what popular games the class is playing and seasonly updates on shows. She's not the girly type but she has a liking towards cute things. With the tendency of having to like games but not exactly a gamer, she tends to stray towards the gamer groupie, which seems like being an attention whore to others but really she didn't have much things in common with her girl friends. Half of them hardcore k-pop fans, while the remaining tend to like hot guys, drama shows and makeup. Both which Lucy isn't particularly that interested in, well she does engage in those topics but she rarely would if her friends weren't there. Likewise her friends too have common interest with Lucy but much more subtle as its only in the area of Anime, Manga and Fandoms. Now these actions might not seem so big in outer appearance but because of this switching back and froth, she didn't really have a close friend, well accept one but that link disappeared. During break, she would usually just follow the group around, so if they weren't eating she wouldn't either, I guess you could say she didn't want to be left out. Now here's the thing, since Lucy doesn't want to be left out, she convinces herself she is interested in their topics, and eventually even her brain will think its true because she forced herself to listen, despite not caring about it at all. Sometimes, when they leave without her, she would follow them like a lost puppy, it was pathetic really, Lucy wanted to be alone but she doesn't like being alone. Even until the end, she tried to make everybody happy. She didn't have a particular goal, she would ask them first what they wanted to do because it seemed like a nice thing to do but deep down, she didn't like being hated. She has both parents that wants best for their daughter and at the same time gives Lucy a choice to be whatever she wants to be.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Info: In this story, Natsu isn't overly extroverted, a bit more introverted but still talkative nonetheless. Here, he's a gamer, not a hardcore one but uses he's time to play whenever he gets the chance. He's only parent, Igneel is strict towards him and provides him Wrestling classes to keep active. He is actually very smart and could easily pass if he weren't so lazy. He likes having fun and just sometimes say random things that make people laugh. He finds the easy way out of problems usually depending on other student's work-Freed-He is sociable and friendly towards everyone despite not liking to deal with family matters because of his complicated big brother, Zeref. He knows what to do in live and usually has everything plan out with a backup plan and everything. He is also quite the looker, thus girls that know him have crushes, small crushes but rarely big crushes. He wasn't the popular type though, girl's wouldn't openly fawn on him but he secretly knows about his mini fan group, after all small places don't keep secrets hidden well. Natsu never showed any interest in dating, even if his friends would say he liked somebody, he never showed any interest to girls. Even though he seems open, he is actually full of secrets, things that we don't know and is non of our business. Best friends with Gray.

 **Gray Fullbuster**

Info: Hardcore Gamer in Natsu's Groupy, best friend.

He is usually sarcastic to those who know him. Seemingly awkward aura around new people. Is pretty smart and gets work done perfectly aka he has OCD. An introvert but has sarcastic remarks every now and then. Emotions are not very open, in fact not many people are sure on what he is feeling. I guess you could say he's a causal cool guy. Not really expressive towards relationships and of course as we all know our usual Gray, just a tiny bit (MEGA) Tsundere.

 **Juvia Lockser**

Info: Usual hard crush stalker-ish towards 'Gray-sama', in Lucy's groupy. Best friends with Wendy.

She is as you all know, the obsessive persona towards her beloved Gray-sama will never change. But in this story, she didn't like her younger image, thinking she was too round for someone like Gray-sama, so after the 3 year of High School, she had went to the gym every single day and have watched what she eats and its calories. She envy Lucy's body because even though Lucy seems to eat a lot, she doesn't change much in body type. (Although thats only in outer appearance). Juvia had found an interest in makeup in order to overcome her fear of not being beautiful enough. She is very smart in class and tends to have a balance work and private life. Juvia is not confident in herself, despite being one of the top highest in the Grade and loved by teachers.

 **Lisanna Strauss**

Info: Beauty Queen, in Lucy's group. Best friends with Erza.

In this story, Lisanna has a minor sadistic side. Her boyfriend, Bickslow is always bullied by her. Their relationship is always off and on, neither here nor there but rumours has it that it's only for publicity sakes. Lisanna here likes to dress up and has a strength in modelling. She is one of the pretties girls in the grade and is very responsible with the task she is provided to do. Sometimes taking matters in her own hands and making her stress out as she needs to yell at people to get the work done. Although she shows off a lone wolf aura, she is pretty caring towards her friends but often misunderstood as she tends to drive people away with her somewhat commanding attitude. She easily jumps to conclusions and holds grudges against people. Usually she is the leader of an event if other's have not decided yet. She is trusted by teachers and is very smart in the science department.

 **Erza Scarlet**

Info: Athletic Beauty, in Lucy's group. Best friends with Lisanna.

Here Erza is not as demanding and not as frightening. She is super talented in sports, fencing and great physical strength. She had won international matches before and is usually a kind person. She is not too interested in clothing and makeup but when presented to her, she makes the most sass out of it. She is used to doing things along with or without her friends and is a great person to get what she wants. Her personality is positive towards everyone, so even if she does hate someone, she doesn't show it. As usual she loves cakes and love watching videos about food. She is also very smart, so she is perfect both mentally and physically. All in all she has her priorities right.

 **Jellal Fernandes**

Info: In Boy's Gossip Group(BGG) but not really a gossiper himself. He is more down to earth than his best friend Mest.

Tallest fuckboy in the grade despite being an age below most of them. He looks tough but he is just a huge teddy bear in both mental and physical aspect. He's the nervous type and is unable to confront important matters face to face. He is also the goody-too-shoes type and the teacher's pet. Overall he is also smart and also has a kink for basketball, seeing as he is tall as fuck.

 **Mest Gryder**

Info: leader of BGG, somehow he made almost everyone in the Grade dislike him (maybe it's because of his pedo fetish?), especially Warren. Best friends with Jellal.

He's not that bad honestly, he is often misunderstood. He knows things that everyone doesn't want to hear and is the perfect guy to know something about someone. He is hard to approach though because of his cold personality and usually he insults you right in the face. He is also a gym fanatic and is also the main reason of 60% of the dramas in High School. He's not a trustable partner but he sure will get revenge if you mess with him.

 **Bickslow**

Info: In the Main Attention Group (MAG) partially in the Gaming Group (GG) , he's somewhat dating Lisanna. Best friends with Loke.

Bickslow is a pretty nice guy who is easily frustrated. He usually plans ahead but almost every time that plan has some interruptions. No one knows what's going on with him and Lisanna except for MAG, which they would not tell. He is friendly with everyone and just an overall sweetie (AND A HUGE MASOCHIST).

 **Groupings:**

 **MAG -** Bickslow, Loke, Laxus Partially: Warren

 **GG -** Natsu, Gray, Gajeel Partially: Loke, Bickslow, Romeo, Lucy, Lisanna

 **BGG -** Freed, Jet, Jellal, Mest, Droy, Cobra

 **GGG (Girls Gossip Group) -** Kinnana, Mira, Cana

 **NPG (Naturally Perfect Group) -** Bisca, Alzack, Romeo

 **IG (Lucy's Group, Imperfect Group) -** Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Laki, Erza, Lisanna

 **Others -** Sting, Yukino, Bacchus and everybody else I haven't mention.

* * *

 **I HAVE DECIDED TO TRY AND DO THIS ONE IN HOPES OF NOT DROPPING IT. YIPPY DIPPY FUCK.**

 **AGAIN THIS IS ALL FANFICTION, FICTIONAL AND OUT OF MY DEAD MIND!**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THIS STORY WILL GO! IN FACT I MYSELF DON'T KNOW CUZ I GOT THIS BRILLIANT FUCKING IDEA AT FREAKING 3AM. NICESU!**


	2. Chapter 2 Past

**Let's start slow, let's start from the very beginning.**

 **Here are some insights of their past with each other. =w=**

* * *

 **Lucy's Perspective in the Past**

It was right after graduating from primary school. Right after the big exam to decide where one should go. Lucy's parents had decided where she would go base on her previous grades. Lucy didn't mind that she was going to go to another school than all her other classmates, after all, she never really felt close to them. Most of her time was spent in the library during break. For the first three years, she had been constantly eating alone in the canteen and then going to the library to find a new storybook. She always liked storybooks, it was magical and adventurous and at the end of the day, it was suppose to teach Lucy moral values, not like she ever listened to it, she liked the plot but that was it. Lucy had came to the library everyday and everyday she would borrow a book back to class. During the times where the teacher was switching classes, she would pull out the book and read, and when she didn't have a book, she would always doodle on her drawing book. She never really went to the library until the 2nd year, in the first year she was still adjusting to the new environment. Her primary school, Fiore Primary, was rather large in numbers so they had to separate into 1 and 2, Lucy being in the second category. Since they were so big, they had to have 2 individual building, which was made finish on Lucy's second year of primary school and even then she still didn't have anyone to talk to but strangely enough there was those that hated her and she didn't know why.

Jenny was one student that disliked Lucy during her first year. Most of the people in Fiore Primary came from Fiore Kindergarten, same as Lucy. However, even though Lucy knew people there, she didn't have anyone she could call as a friend, being that she would always play alone in the corner at the sandbox. Lucy was quiet, she wasn't the talkative type and somehow she grew used to it, being alone at lunch and activities. She didn't understand Jenny, the only time Lucy talked to Jenny was because Lucy wanted to borrow a ruler from her but Lucy got a pinched and a glare in return. It didn't help that she was sitting in front of Lucy, so instead of making a friend first, she had an enemy first. It wasn't until the last year where she finally had some people to talk to. I guess being friendly when talked to did pay off. All of her friends had the common interest in drawing, frankly if it wasn't all the silence times where Lucy was left alone, she would maybe have never made drawing a hobby of hers. Of course her drawing style back then wasn't amazing and was just lines and smiley faces but she had fun drawing games such as drawing your own dream house on other people's drawing book, thus making it a book for apartments and another book for shops where they would draw random outlets that lets you buy anything a 12 year old kid could thought off with of course insane amount of fake money. Lucy had the most fun in the last year, despite having an end term big exam.

 **Natsu's Perspective in the Past**

Natsu was lost, not lost as in unknown area but lost in thought. He's aura has been down since his mother's passing, weeks ago. His family wasn't the same anymore, his father would lock himself in his work and his brother isn't even around most of the time. He once saw his brother at the arcade with his friends that didn't like him much, so without saying hi, he just left. Like most people that came from Fiore Kindergarten, he too went to Fiore Primary. He had friends and he had a casual 7 year old school life. He played, he got into trouble and he had fun. He grew up with his friends, they had been introduced to online games and he eventually grew out of his grief. He had more freedom now that he was older, 12, so he had outings with his friends, played around with them like any 12 year old would. He had not bother with his brother since, he barely talked to him now. His father grew more overprotective towards him, though he has no idea what his brother was doing. Natsu's father made Natsu attended wrestling classes on Sundays and would make sure Natsu would be studying, though after he is out of the room, Natsu goes back to the computer.

At times when he was not too distracted with his chit-chat with his group, his eyes would wander around the cafeteria. His eye's spotted various groups laughing at another table, talking to each other and students squeezing in line to get food. His lone classmate would always stand out among the group talking next to her. She was eating alone in her own dream world, only to come out from her thoughts when the girls next to her would ask her something, in which she would respond with a smile. That girl could have became popular if she had talked to others more, her quiet demeanour and daydream behaviour made others to not interrupt her. Often she would always eat finish first then proceed to get up and walk away with her plate without waiting for anyone. He often found her in the library's story book corner whenever they decided to go to the place, they did have the most comfortable chairs.

It wasn't like Natsu was stalking the girl because he knew who she was personally. She had once visited his Grandpa Acnologia when he was staying over, apparently he found out his Grandpa Acnologia and her Grandma Anna were friends.. They didn't talk much but she had follow him around, seeing as he was the only other kid besides him, so they played Jenga for the rest of the day. It was new seeing her so loud and expressive whenever the tower fell, she never did get close with anyone. Grandpa Acnologia's house had a cat, Happy, which Lucy was found off. After that day, he would often find her approaching him to ask about Happy. As a 10 year old boy that time, he didn't want others to get the wrong idea so he would always answer simple answers and walked off.

It wasn't until the last year where something really involved her. She had grown since then, not in size but personality wise. Although she did grow taller and was one of the tallest girls in the class, she had became more friendly too. Natsu had been her classmate for the whole primary year. He was bound to notice things that had changed, although he didn't really change much, he just became lazier and for the record the teachers disliked him with a passion, especially the history teacher, Natsu would always sleep in class and get scolded the next minute. Anyway, she was getting more disobedient now, she was always the good girl in class, never turning homework in late and always listened but looks like she was over that now. He knew for a fact she'd sometimes skipped club activities and got caught one day. Since she kept going to the library the teacher made her a librarian for the school. She took advantage of the fact that librarians are able to leave class 5 minutes early when they are on duty. She would sometimes just skip her duties and just went to the corner of her favourite shelf, implying that she was 'arranging' the books. Until now her habit to go to the library after eating hadn't stop but now she had a friend to go with.

Now that wasn't a big deal but her friend was a he, Dan Straight to be precise. He had a reputation to fall in love with girls and then fall out just as soon. He was the same class as them since the second year but he only started hanging out with her in the last year. Apparently, she and him had a common interest in drawing, she had another person to hang with as well, Flare was also another librarian and she too had an interest in drawing. The three could be usually found roaming around the school while eating ice-cream after school. Natsu thought it wasn't until the second half of the first quarter that Dan admitted that he liked Lucy, worst of all everyone knew it. This was because during an assemble, Dan spotted Lucy and Ren, another classmate, talking to each other so Dan, being the 12 year old boy that he is, cried the whole day. Ren was one of Natsu's friends but Ren had similar interest in shows with Lucy. Natsu also secretly knew Ren had a crush on her. In fact Lucy had more admirers than she realised. Well in Natsu's perspective, Lucy wasn't amazingly pretty, she was closer to the cute side but not as cute as a kitten. I guess it was more because Lucy had a fun personality that boys liked her.

But Natsu noticed something, despite the fact that she was pretty sure Lucy didn't liked Dan the way Dan did, how he knows he forgotten. Dan followed Lucy everywhere she went. He helped her pay the things she ate and bought her the things she wanted in the school's bookstore. Lucy was taking advantage of Dan's feelings. Natsu knew the saying 'slave to love' but he didn't think it was directly true. Since Ren was one of his friends, when Natsu went to find him, he would always see Ren with Lucy and Dan. Even though he knew his thoughts were wrong, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help get that nagging feeling that Lucy is using them both. For her personal enjoyment? He may never know because after the big exam, she had already moved on to the next school. Fairy Tail High, the same school as him.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun shone directly into the windows of a pink apartment in Strawberry Street. The sleeper stirred as light was interrupting her dream. Her dream of a not so cruel reality. It also didn't help that her alarm went off and being the light sleeper she is, she turned and shut the loud box. She grabbed her phone and proceeded to stay in bed the next 10 minutes, scrolling through Facebook to see other people's active lives. After showering and doing her daily routine, she went to collect her mail in fluffy bunny slippers with her fluffy pink robe and her bunny mug filled with coffee in hand.

She opened the mailbox, grabbed the stack of envelopes, went in and threw them on edge of the coffee table. She then proceed to go to her room and dress for the day. The usual business pants, white collar shirt and black jacket. After putting the minimal makeup on and brushing her hair, she looked at the clock, 8:30am. Half an hour left until work started, so she drowned her coffee, got her bag and put on her two inch black heels. Once she checked herself in the mirror, that everything was presentable, she opened the door and started her day just like the usual.

Only as she slammed the door shut, a red envelope flew down the coffee table and onto the floor, with the signature mark of Fairy Tail High.


	3. Chapter 3 Lasting Friend

'Is it too late to die yet?'

Was the thought Lucy had as she entered the orientation room of Fairy Tail High She had arrived later than usual, so everyone's eyes was upon her when she walked in. Lucy for one doesn't like the attention in a new environment, especially when her clothes didn't fit in the event, everyone was wearing pants and here she was wearing shorts.

'Why did I ever decided to wear shorts? Why didn't my mom stop me?'

Lucy awkwardly shuffled into an empty sit at the back. She looked around and noticed a familiar face, Natsu Dragneel. What a coincidence, she never thought there would be another guy from the same school as Fiore Primary was miles away from FT High.

Lucy thought that she would have to repeat primary all over again. The first thing she did at lunch break was to find the library, thinking that she would spend most of her time here. The library in FT High wasn't as amazing, it contained much more data books rather than story books and even then most of the stories were quite a bore.

Unexpectedly, Lucy managed to talk to someone, Juvia. She like her was too quiet and just following her cousin around, Laki. Lucy was sitting next to them in class and they were eventually forced to talk to each other since Happy-sensei decided to do a group activity as it was considered an ice breaking event.

So that was how her new school life began.

Months have passed since then and Lucy, well, she was daydreaming most of the time. The syllables were new to her and she didn't know what to do for awhile but she managed. Her school life was pretty blend, she would usually follow Laki, Juvia, Wendy and Lisanna around. Wendy had transferred into the second semester and since then they had a small group where they would do activities and ate lunch together. Lucy didn't develop a closeness towards any of them, being that sometimes she would just wander off when she felt that it was getting boring.

She had quickly learned that the books at the library weren't worth at trying to read, so she would always end up watching videos with her laptop after eating lunch. Lucy was the type to not ask questions even though she didn't know what's going on half of the time, so she would just observe and follow. She never once talked to Natsu since then, they were in separate classes for once and he quickly had his own group as well. She hadn't see him outside classes as much although it didn't mean that anything change between them, since they rarely talked despite being childhood acquaintances..

It was around the end of the first year that Lucy met her best friend, Yukino.

 **Yukino's View**

Yukino has been in Fairy Tail Primary, continuing onto FT High, so she knows how to work in the system and is fairly used with the environment Yukino has a lot of things in common with Lucy, same interest in hobbies, shows and activities. Although Lucy is much more certain that Yukino's work is much more better than hers, Yukino didn't compare. Yukino was liked by the teachers and was often found to be very creative and thinking out of the box. .

They met in the library. Yukino was passing by behind Lucy's sit and she glanced at her screen.. Lucy at that time was watching one of the recently new Anime, Amnesia. So with excitement, Yukino pulled the chair next to her and sat down with her. Lucy glanced back at her but didn't question it, so they both ended up watching the episode until lunch was over.

And that's how their friendship started.

They were a weird and crazy duo. They were either a sugar high 100 or a sleepy 0, there was no in between. They would sometimes randomly come up with game ideas and suggest it to the class, most of the ideas being rejected by the teacher since it was just plain weird. One time, they had a 'great' idea of mixing chemicals based on their contrasting colours t0 see how the end result liquid would look like. It was chemistry class, the Pisces-sensei was busy attending to other students and they were mixing it base on colour not in name.

.

.

They got detention after that and the school needed a new lab room.

Now Yukino here wasn't lonely before she met Lucy, nope. Yukino had friends both inside and outside of school. She wasn't the type to surround her life with only one place, she needed more space than that. At the end of the day, she dreaded going back home because going back home meant having to deal with her annoying family. She disliked her aunt with a passion. When Yukino was small, her aunt would beat her with a cane if she screwed up. Her aunt would control what she ate and criticise how she dressed. Her mother ignored Yukino's complaints, stating that her aunt was doing what's best for her. Heck, the only reason her aunt is living with them is because she and her husband divorced, and that her husband took everything she had because apparently her aunt was whoring around, so Yukino's mom took pity on her.

Even though Lucy considers Yukino her best friend, Yukino herself didn't think much about Lucy, in fact she found her rather annoying after a few weeks but she was fun to mess around with. However Yukino noticed something, Lucy was very easily to influence and gullible. If Yukino stoke around her longer than Lucy would be the perfect friend in every possible whim.

It was pretty easy since she noticed the group that Lucy hangs out with also disliked her but they never showed it. Lucy was the possessive type, she liked her things kept to her and doesn't like borrowing her items to anyone else. She'd always act on impulse despite having a plan and annoyed the group to no end We were after all a bunch of 13 year olds with raging emotions.

It was their third year when Yukino told them that she was transferring schools, she was going to Sabertooth Academy. Sabertooth Academy was for privilege people, for those that had the skill and money to get in. Yukino was the rich type and subsequently she liked to spend it like no big deal. Lucy was sad that Yukino had to go but Yukino on the other hand was excited to leave the 'lower' system and be surrounded by luxury, of course Lucy didn't know that.

Overtime, Yukino and Lucy had developed much more in common activities, especially to the games that they played. Their calls back home were mainly to interact at the game that they were playing, rarely was it used to discuss anything else. That was when they had found the opportunity to chat with the Gaming Group outside of class. Since, like almost every girl in the grade, she too had a small crush on Natsu.

Lucy was dense and bold, and sometimes that was not a good combination. So when Yukino told her to join her at the sleepover in Loke's house, she didn't see a problem with it. Their Grade liked to have an end of the year party to celebrate to the upcoming summer holiday and for those that are leaving, usually it was mostly just a party where if you wanted to sleepover you can, since Loke was rich asf, and owned another mansion that was especially just for guests. Normally only those that are couples and most of the boys would stay over, the single ladies didn't want to take a risk and be drunk with no one to protect them because night time was when the celebration turned into alcohol.

Thus, Lucy managed to join Yukino, only to end up taking care of her drunk ass.

"Come on Yuki, this is your 10th bottle of the hour." Lucy said as she once again held up the trash can in front of Yukino's green face.

"Shudaup would ya? Freaking Lulu trying to be responsible." Yukino splured

"Ya know, you're one hell of a whore angel." Yukino continued as she stared at Lucy's shock eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Heh Ya know Droy really~ liked you~..." Yukino said as she started crawling closer to Lucy. While Lucy hummed in response to let Yukino continue.

"And of course I, being your BEST friend will never let you date that sort of man. You'll have to thank me from keeping all the other shit heads away from you!"

"Others?"

"Ya! Droy, Kurohebi and….who was it again? ANYWAY! YOU have me and no one's gonna stop that, so HA!" Yukino laughed as she smashed herself against Lucy's body and took her first kiss there and then.

* * *

Present Lucy tossed the open letter onto her desk. She checked her schedule plan and found that it was empty on that day, July 7.

She sighed again, 'Should I go?' she thought as she opened 'WhatsApp' and scrolled down to find the number, a number she hasn't talked to since. Once she found it, she typed away on her screen keyboard and waited for a response after.

'Yup, everyone else is going too. Are you going?' came in a second later on the screen.

Lucy thought for a moment and shrugged, what was the harm?

So, a 'Yup, I'm going. See you there Levy.' was typed and sent.

* * *

 **Wow I actually managed updating everyday since upload. That was unexpected...**

 **Anyways, review and tell me what you think. Okai Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Start

**Natsu's View**

Ever since 10th Grade started, Lucy had been around the gang lately. She wasn't a bother since she would usually just walk behind and see what we were doing on the screen, usually she would stay for a couple of minutes depending on her interest in it. Natsu didn't mind another person befriending the group because Lucy was well, Lucy. She was fun to hang out with, she knew how to hold a conversation and she knew how to burn us with sarcastic remarks. She had a tomboyish attitude, maybe that's why she had a couple of admirers.

Our group wasn't the type to shy away like awkward teenage boys, we welcome who wanted to join the gaming world and see if they stayed or not, it wasn't an issue. Besides that, Yukino was the first girl that actually joined the games that we played, dragging Lucy along soon after. So after she left, we already had felt like Lucy was seemingly part of the gang. Then a lot more people came along, maybe it was to get gossip out of us or actually purely realizing the enjoyment of games, who knows, but Bickslow and Lisanna had came in, although we always left them alone in their couple corner whenever they were together. Natsu and Lisanna didn't talk much, Natsu's guess that the only reason she'd join was to get information out of Gray since her friend, Juvia had a major crush on him and everyone knew it, so Lisanna could have used Bickslow as her excuse.

Of course assumptions aside, we really did feel bad for Lucy since her best friend, Yukino transferred. Although last Natsu heard of Yukino was that she was enjoying life at Sabertooth Academy. That she had a boyfriend named Sting and they would always go out to clubs and get drunk. Gray told Natsu that he heard from Juvia, that Lucy told her Yukino was turning into those wild teenagers that you would see in movies. Well, it isn't any of Natsu's business though.

During the years, Fairy Tail High had expeditions around the world and usually Fairy Tail High, Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus would clash together for more 'ice breaking'. That was when Cana met Bacchus for the first time, although that ended up being a wreck but that's a story for another time. During those trips, dramatic events would naturally happen. They would be caught by the teachers for sneaking out multiple times and some would get their alcohol confiscated. There was once where Mest suffered a broken heart because he had caught his girlfriend, Chelia and Lyon kissing in the hallway. Another was when the teachers found out that Bisca and Alzack were getting some 'alone time' together in an empty room Then there was the time Cobra had broken up with Angel from Lamia Scale to get together with Kinana but he probably shouldn't have done it on the first day because the rest of the trip felt really awkward, especially when they were in the same group.

The IGs had stopped disliking Lucy a long time ago, they got use to her especially when Lucy became more quiet and isolated since Yukino left. No much hate feelings was in the grade, which was surprising for the BGG because they hated everyone at the start. Small drama topics still remain but it at that point where High School was almost over, there was no point in holding a grudge to a person you possibly wouldn't see anymore.

And just like that it was time for graduation. Their last day of High School was full of tears and memories, pictures and signatures onto their yearbooks. A lot of people went to the same colleague but the remaining chose to another pathway. The grade had kept in contact with each other for the remaining of the year and still had hangouts and parties with each other but it eventually faded after everyone went to university.

Natsu had went overseas to Edolos and studied there because most of his relatives were living there so it was easier for him to had his education. Yukino had moved to Midi, the other side of the Earthland map and she had remained there, not planning to ever return to Magnolia as she had told to Lucy over text. Alzack and Bisca got married when they turned 24 and had a child named Asuka a year later. Wendy became a vet, Levy was one of the best authors of Fiore, Juvia and Gray got engaged, Erza had became the country's national athletic champion, Lisanna had a small career in modelling and Lucy stay in Magnolia as a company employer at the journalism department, and everything worked out fine…...until now.

* * *

Unlike all her other school mates, Lucy remained in Magnolia and stayed single. She didn't bother dating after all the drama it caused in her life, she decided she simply wasn't ready. Lucy didn't have any huge ambitious or anything, she simply did what she liked and luckily for her she got accepted into a job, which requires her hobby. For the past few years Lucy has worked in Sorcerer Magazine, she had not encountered a single person she knew in Fairy Tail High yet. It didn't matter to Lucy though because all she needed to know was posted on their social media apps. Even though Mira and Lisanna worked for the same company brand as her, she was on the events journalist side so she never had the chance to see them as their model company branch was in Corcus.

Lucy had just finished her last page on the report due tomorrow and it was already after working hours, so she had saved the data and packed her things. Lucy said goodbye to her workmates that was still in the room and took off.

Even though Lucy could drive, she didn't needed to since her house to the workplace was only 10 minutes away, besides she liked having her smoothie in her favourite cafe, Love and Lucky.

The way to the cafe was simply down the road, a road which consists of millions of people that was hanging out after school/work hours. Lucy had to squeeze through her way if she didn't want to be trampled on by the crowd. However by focusing to get through led Lucy to bump into a shoulder.

"I'm so sorr-" Lucy had said and turned to the person she hit but soon found the person to be speed walking away….along with her bag at hand

"HEY! COME BACK HERE THIEF!" she yelled, big mistake since the person started running. Lucy had too started chasing after the person, dodging incoming people, she couldn't lose her bag because she just bought it yesterday!

"STOP THAT MAN!" She yelled to the people just standing there as they let the bastard with her bag move pass them. So with no other choice, Lucy had kick off her troublesome heels and went full sprint for him.. As she came closer to him, the guy was suddenly pushed down by another man and the man was holding the thief down.

'Phew' thought Lucy as she approached them with her tired legs.

"Thank you very much, si-"

"Lucy?"

* * *

 **So the plot begins!**


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

Honestly Lucy didn't think she would meet someone she knew from High School so soon. Now her paycheque of the month has gone towards the amount of food that her saviour ate. She and him did used to talk a lot with each other when they were playing the same game back then. She didn't think he would become a police officer because he was super quiet back then and the last she heard of him was that he was studying for a degree in hospitality, since he wasn't the kind of person to post on social media despite having accounts for it.

"So Gajeel….what are you doing in this area?" questioned Lucy as she watched Gajeel chow down the plates of food.

"I was assigned to patrol this area, nothing much had happened though, well apart from your case." he replied still with his mouth full.

"I honestly never expected you to be a police officer." Lucy stated taking her own fries in her mouth.

"Well people change I guess….I can see you certainly did." Gajeel said as he took a moment from his food and took a look at Lucy, more particularly, her body assets.

"I can see you did as well." Lucy replied, not bothering to care about the suggestive comment as she eyed his arm muscles and boy were they 10 times larger than the ones in high school.

"Meh, it's what happens when you workout all day for training. Although I couldn't say the same to you, considering how all you post on 'Snapchat' is about food but I could be wrong. So was it genetics that turned you from A to C?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, wondering why she was having this conversation with him. He never used to talk much back then and she didn't think he was a pervert as well but Lucy guessed time really did change people but still, she replied.

"Definitely genetics. I haven't gone to gym in years." Lucy back then had a very small body proportion, in fact some of the guys in her class had much more bigger chest than she did. Sometimes she wished she too had at least a B cup since back then it was something to be proud off even if the big breast girls did say it was troublesome. Although Lucy now wishes she didn't grew that big because she used to be able to fit clothes that she brought 5 years ago, now not anymore.

"Well you better start going now because I'm gonna fatten you up since now i know you live around here. Gihi." Gajeel grinned as he finished the plat of meat.

"Why? DOn't tell me you expect me to treat you every time, I'm not that rich you know."

"Please, this is for your thank you since I saved your bag. Next time I'm treating."

"Why is that? Aren't you and Levy dating?"

"Levy was the one that told me to take care of you when she found out I was to take care of this area. How come you never told anyone that you had an eating disorder?"

Again Lucy's eyes rolled the 100th time today, trust Levy to notice every single thing about people. "It's not a huge disorder, it's just that I have weird timings to crave for food and it's not like it's messing up my health or anything."

"So only having ice blended mocha and hash brown from Mcdonalds for breakfast is not affecting your health? Or during lunch time, you sometimes skip it when you're still doing minor workloads? Nor does the little amount of food you chose to eat at dinner time damaging at all?"

Lucy's eyes widen, "Are you stalking me?"

"Not me, Levy.. Don't ask me how she knows, that woman has some scary connections, I tell ya."

Lucy let out a sigh as she proceeded to facepalm herself. It wasn't like Lucy was suffering from a sickness or anything, if she wanted to eat something she would despite the time differences. It wasn't like she was starving herself, well she did at some point noticed that she had put on some weight, so she ate less but that technically didn't last a long time or so Lucy had hoped.

"Come on Bunny Girl, your life ain't that depressing. In fact I find it rather amusing." Gajeel chuckled as he saw Lucy's face turn red, just like back then when they had presentations or an outdoor activity, Lucy's face was the first to go red.

"How….how did yo-"

"Levy."

"UGH" Lucy slammed her head onto her palms. There was one point in her younger years where she wanted to try on 'Cosplay' and the first outfit she was given by her colleague mates was a playboy bunny outfit. They were at a party full of girls, Lucy didn't think of any harm until their phones came flashing.

"I'll definitely report her to the police for invading privacy." Lucy muttered

"You sure you wanna bet that Levy doesn't have insight moles in the system?" Gajeel remarked.

"Why is the world like this…"

"Cuz sadly those with money and connections have the advantage to play the world."

* * *

After they were done talking, they hung out around the mall for awhile, getting some supplies and stuff. They spend the next 2 hours catching up on each other and other things that Levy had informed him about.

Lucy had found out that Gajeel had an uncle in the police force that once took Gajeel there as an intern for awhile, so that Gajeel had some experience in how work life works. So when Gajeel had found out all the details and training that a policer officer had, it became exciting for him so he continued it as a career. Despite polices having a somewhat conflicted reputation on the net, Gajeel didn't really care if people thew insults at him as they ran by, they were after all had their freedom of speech. Sometimes he would see idiotic teenagers walking around with clearly visible drugs at hand, so he usually had to confiscated their items and drive them back home. Of course not leaving without a reason as to why the kid was smoking pot.

Gajeel had a sense of being able to tell when a person is lying, so he would sometimes find the kids in a damage home environment and report it back to headquarters. Gajeel wasn't the type to take shit from anyone, if the suspect was trying to bribe him with money, he would increase the fee twice the amount.

Apparently Gajeel and Levy had clashed during one of Gajeel's investigation trips. Gajeel was informed that someone was murdered in the apartment that Levy stayed in, in fact she was just 2 levels above the murder room. So Levy had went to check out the commotion that was happening and there she saw Gajeel, Gajeel too saw her among the crowd. After Gajeel was done investigating the place, he and Levy had a couple hours of talk and catching up with each other. Ever since then he would always go to visit Levy when he was around the area or was back to the investigation scene.

It wasn't until the second time that a person died in the same exact apartment, just 3 doors away from the previous victim. So Gajeel had deemed that it was unsafe for Levy to stay there anymore. Levy had said that she didn't have any relatives nearby and that the room was the perfect place to go to work. Levy being stubborn but Gajeel being even more stubborn, had toss Levy's things into a bag he found in the corner while Levy yelled at him to stop. After messily packing, he had threw Levy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and sat her in his car all the while Levy was yelling and curious heads were turned but they quickly turned back when they saw Gajeel glare at them. And that was how Levy was condemned in 'Gajeel Prison'.

He would drive her to work everyday and drive her back. They had breakfast and dinner together everyday and sometimes they would ask each other for help on their work. That was how Levy became a genius information hacker, by studying all the files and paperwork Gajeel had asked her with help with, she was able to encode into the city's system and found the culprit.

Despite having the case resolve, both Levy and Gajeel had already been used to living with each other so Levy never went back.

"And let me tell ya, that pipsqueak can really filled up a room with books in a matter of hours." Gajeel growled as Lucy laughed with her mint chocolate ice cream in hand.

"Sounds like you have your hands full with her, huh?"

"You have no idea..."

"Oh ya, I forgot to tel you." Gajeel suddenly said as he faced Lucy's questioning gaze.

"Natsu's coming back from Edolos and he told me that he's staying for some time."

"Why?'

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, " Apparently he told me he had some unfinished business here to do, I guess after he's done he would go back to Edolos."

"Hm...I see." Lucy responded back.

Soon they bid farewell and they each went back home as the sun settled just in time for the moon to shine its light onto a plane preparing for landing at Magnolia Airport.


	6. Chapter 6 Catching Up

**You know I had this dramatic plot that I wanted to write about but I realise I'm too lazy and sad that the manga ended like that to write it all in one go and keep the chapter longer ahahhahaha…ha…..I feel dead inside.**

* * *

 **Wendy's View**

It was finally the day of reunion. Wendy had came early as she and Juvia promised to come at the same time in order to avoid just standing there awkwardly, since Wendy was very quiet, she still is, and was not as close to others.

Wendy had worn a simple cut collar blue dress that ended above her knees and a white belt for decoration matched with a pair of white flats with a rose gold ribbon at the tip. Her hair was straighten down and she and Juvia were having a catching up conversation.

Wendy had became a vet because of her love for animals since young and she was a partially a dancer in a dance group, although her dance group had not made a big name, they still had won a majority of their competitions.

"Then I told my assistant, 'Nono, this date is much more important than whatever the HR department is arguing about, have you seen how good looking Gray-sama is in a suit?'" rambled Juvia as she continued to talk about 'Gray-sama' while Wendy listened.

Juvia had worn a one shoulder aqua dress with a sheer sleeve, white strap heels and a blue vintage sun cap that held a blue ribbon made cocktail flower that matched its base. Her hair was curl loose at the end as she secretly made sure her fiance didn't hear her obsessive talk about him.

Before Gray and Juvia got engaged, she had taken over her father's water industry and had became a proud CEO of it by booming its business like never before. Juvia had been a shy and reserved student back then. She had taken an economic degree and aced all her classes, she didn't think that she would have the ability to be the leader of a huge company but with the help from her family and co-workers, she managed and she did greatly at it.

Meanwhile, Gray had made a highly successful industry in games. His company had made various video games and online games, so popular that he is being payed by other companies to advertise them, including Juvia's company.

"GET OFF ME YOU BOWL-CUT!" yelled Warren as Mest was wrestling him down, which messed up both of their suits. Last Wendy heard from Juvia, Warren was a normal company employer in a telemarketing business.

"That was one time!" Mest yelled back. Mest was a professional wrestler so whoever had gotten him mad must really wanted to be beaten up.

"It's not my fault that your balls are small from all those steroids!"

"Buddy, you better be prepared to call the ambulance after I plumper your face!"

"Ok, ok, break it up boys you aren't in high school anymore." Jellal said as he and Laxus pulled Mest away from Warren. As soon as Warren was let go, he fled into the building, since they were in a outdoors party.

"Come on Mest, I can't bail you out of jail the third time." Jellal had said as he and Mest when and get food. Jellal had became an engineer over the years and from what Wendy could tell from Mest's posts about Jellal's struggles in University was that he was doing fairly ok.

Wendy and Juvia was then suddenly pulled aside by Laki and Levy.

"Hey, do you guys think Jellal still has a crush on Lucy?" whispered Laki. She had a off shoulder light blue dress and black heels while her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon

"It's possible but he definitely isn't showing it." commented Levy. she had on a white orange gradient gown that showed her back with her short hair held by a red band and peach strap heels.

"Says the one who didn't notice Gajeel's feelings until we had to make him confess to you." chuckled Juvia.

"Hey!"

"You also didn't even know that Jellal had a crush on you since Grade 9 until the end of Grade 10 even though it was plain obvious." Wendy stated in as she saw Levy's eyes widen.

"No wonder Gajeel was keeping an eye on him earlier." She commented

Just then Kinana and her group stood beside us, "Wait, didn't you know Lucy and Jellal sort of dated for awhile?" said Kinana. She had on a green mini dress with scale designs all over the top and flowed into the skirt. Kinana was a kindergarten teacher.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" questioned Levy

"Meh, old habits die hard." smiled Mira. She had a royal purple off shoulder short high and low dress with black heels and hair freely curled at the end. Mira had became a psychiatrist and a part time model with Lisanna.

"Hold on, how come we, her friends, didn't know about them and yet you do?" asked Laki

Mira shrugged her shoulders, "As I said just for a while, I heard that it was only for a week from Bisca, which was told from Yukino. Apparently, she broke up with him because Lucy didn't feel the connection between them and also because she had the gut feeling that he still liked Levy back then"

"Wow, thank heavens though. I can't ever see him and Lucy work out in the future. They have way to little history together." Levy said as well as nodding her head and the others nodded in agreement as well.

"Well…..you don't suppose….." hmmed Mira as she glanced behind her as everyone looked at her with a questioning face.

"Levy, you did say that Lucy would be coming right?" asked Mira as she turned back to face them.

Levy nodded, "She said she was but I have no idea when. Why?"

"Just wondering….." Mira smiled as they all turned to what Mira was glancing at just now. Cana was by the bar harassing Natsu and Gray into a Truth or Dare game. Cana had on a sexy black lace up dress with her hair curled down and matching black heels. Cana had became a highly successful investor, she had said she loved the gamble of her money either getting lesser or more. She had opened a nightclub in the capital, which was famous for its alcoholic drinks. Wendy knew that Mira had sent Cana over to the boys for some sort of plan that she had.

Natsu had came at the same time Gajeel and Levy did. He had a white sweater tied on his shoulders with a red collar shirt and black pants. Natsu had matured since his high school days, he wasn't as lazy as before and he certainly grew in muscle size and looks. From what Wendy had heard from Laki, Natsu was an actor, a big one at that. Although it wasn't surprising that Wendy didn't know it because all she sees are dance and pet shows. No wonder Wendy had saw him in sunglasses and a black beanie when he entered.

However Wendy couldn't help but wonder, what possibly could Mira had install for him?

* * *

"Lucy, darling, I'm so sorry but could you please call up the publishing department and give me the lists of the book release date?" Karen, Lucy's co-worker had said with a sickly sweet smile as she passed Lucy the notes.

Lucy had been working non-stop for the past few days because of Karen. She had apparently gone off on holiday for a week, so now that she's back with a pile of work to do, she had cooed Lucy into helping most of her work. Finally Lucy had enough when Karen said another request, she was already late to the reunion and she looked like a mess in her business clothes.

"I'm so sorry Karen but I have an appointment right now and I couldn't possibly make them wait any longer than I had too by doing your inadequate tasks.." said Lucy with a sweet mocking voice as she smiled at Karen and took her things without letting Karen saying another word.

With that said, Lucy had dashed out of the building and got ready to dash home when she was stopped by a honk, so Lucy turned around and saw Gajeel with his black Volvo.

"Need a lift, Bunny Girl?" grinned Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?"

"Levy sent me to pick you up because you were already super late to the party."

Lucy let out a sigh, at least she didn't need to run back, "Drop me off home, I'll drive my way there."

"No prob."

* * *

It was already 2 hours into the party, most of the guest still had energy into having fun. Levy was with by the girls eating some snacks at the table as she glanced at the entrance every once in awhile.

"So I wonder when's Miss Playgirl is coming." Lisanna said as she stood behind Erza, who was having cake, with her arms around her. She was wearing a baby pink sweetheart dress with blue diamonds glittering around the top, light blue heels with her hair banded with a mini tiara.

"Lucy? A playgirl?" Erza questioned. She was wearing a tight fitting maroon red gown that had a slit at the side for her leg to expose her black heels, while her hair was tied and curled one side.

"Isn't she? I mean she did date Droy and Jellal, I also heard she had other dates as well and Aquarius-sensei said that she would never get a boyfriend, what a joke." chuckled Lisanna as well with the rest of the girls.

"Oh come on, you can't compare her to Loke. Besides, should you really be the one to talk?" Kinana giggled as they all eyed towards Bickslow by the stage with the rest of the guys laughing.

"Ok I admit, we're still together despite everything." Lisanna rolled her eyes at the group as everyone laughed.

Levy then stood up as she saw Gajeel walk in. She had walked towards him and saw that he was alone. She had given Gajeel a questioning face.

"She said she would drive herself here after dressing up at home." Gajeel shrugged.

"Well looks like Cinderella finally came." chuckled Levy as she saw the person just only entering. Levy quickly rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug. Once over, she turned around and faced the crowd, "Guys! Guess who finally shows up!"

"Levy!" gasped Lucy as she saw all eyes turn towards them. "Oh no" mumbled Lucy as she felt her face heating up from all the attention.

"Ha! It's still the same Lucy as we all know! But damn she's hot!" Cana yelled with who knows what number of bottle she held that night.

Lucy was wearing a high low sunset gown with the top black as sunset colours flowed around the skirt, her back was covered in straps to make tiny diamonds. Her bangs were braided around her head draped with small curls of the glowing white headpiece as the rest of her hair was down and curly at the end. She had on black heels and matching black purse.

Loke had whistled as he came close to Lucy, "So what do you think about ditching this event and go-"

"Quiet Loke, she just got here." Mira said as she grabbed Loke by the collar and dragged him away.

"Well then Lucy, come on have a sit, we have a lot of catching up to do. Especially the things that you did in High School that you never told us." smiled Laki but Lucy only knew that was the start of her death.

An hour have passed since then, after squeezing out as many information that the girls could on Lucy, Mira looks like she had finally started advancing her plan. Mira had walked up the stage and took the microphone from the singing Gajeel, who protested as his song got cut off.

"Everyone! Since everyone is comfy now and the night is young, how about some Truth or Dare? Of course being the adults we are and fulfilling our High School dreams, we can now make the loser be as embarrassing as alcohol can take!" Mira announced as everyone cheered in agreement, everyone forgetting that Mira had been a demon in the past and still is the demon today.

* * *

 **So ya, I didn't really want to make a super serious oh shit what drama is this type of book, so I was like 'what better way to convey the plot than random silliness!' Anyway see you next time when my soul recovers from the heartbreak of the manga…...which is possibly never.**

 **Review what do you think on how I'm gonna make Nalu happen! =w=**


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences of Truth or Dare

You know what could have happened? We could have been civill adults, we could have said no thank you and move on with our lives. We could have a normal dinner party with just music and food. We could have a lot less 'in need of hospital' accidents if we just had left early, like smart people but were we smart people? Well, base on the scenery that Lucy saw, I guess not.

It was only the 5th person's turn and the whole place already looks like it got raided by monkeys, wild drunk monkeys. It was spin the bottle type of truth or dare and so far it looks like it was rigged to have each past enemies against each other. Warren had spin the bottle and it landed on Mest, which he chose dare, since he wasn't a 'pussy like him'. Although it looks like Warren had got back at him from all these years. He had dare Mest to strip naked and run around the neighbourhood. You'd think that the teachers would stop us from destroying any reputation that Fairy High had but nope, apparently they were too drunk to care less.

Let's just say Mest had became a Meme sensation in the next minute. However Warren never got to celebrate long though because when Mest came back fully dressed, the bottle landed back to him but Warren being Warren and not taking the risk, picked truth, in which Mest asked him, "'Was it true that you peed in your pants back in 10th grade on the bus but didn't tell anyone until you felt something crawl in your pants, so you freaked out, stood up and pulled your pants down to let everyone see your wet crotch?"

"You said you wouldn't tell! And only you saw it because you were my partner and we were sitting at the back.!" yelled Warren face beat red as everyone in the hall laughed.

"I did? Must have forgotten." Mest grinned

"I gave you a thousand bucks to kept quiet!"

"Oh, must have slip my mind…..so sorry."

As they were bickering at the corner, Mira decided to move on so she spun the bottle herself and it landed on Erza.

"Dare" Erza smiled at Mira.

"Hm…..there's so many ways to be wicked…..what ever shall I do?" said Mira as she put a finger under her chin and tap lightly to look like she was thinking of something. She then slowly formed a grin and then she pointed towards the school's janitor closet.

"Go into the closet blindfolded, strip and put on whatever you touch in 5 minutes." As we saw Erza's face go pale but yet still determined. She had took the ribbon that Mira had given her and she led her to the open closet. Once the closet was close, she turned and faced us with a huge smile and walked closer to Jellal.

"What are you doing…?" he questioned as she tugged his arm to pull her nearer to the closet.

"As I said before, we are playing for fulfilling our High School dreams and I'm helping Erza fulfilling hers." she grinned once last time at her victim, opened the door and shoved him in before he could react. Mira had immediately shut the door with key in hand.

Everyone was silent as we now know the true fear of the game. "So…..Erza liked Jellal back then?" questioned Wendy

"Only I noticed that she looked differently towards him, you guys didn't know because they never talked, and I never done anything between those two then because I was waiting for his crush on Lucy to end."

A few more seconds had passed before they heard a loud scream from the closet followed by Jellal yelling to calm down.

"Sounds like Erza's blindfold slipped." Mira giggled as they all proceeded the game leaving the two in the closet for the next hour.

Gajeel had spin then and it landed on Natsu, "Well….let's go with truth."

"Feeling scared?" laughed Gajeel

"After seeing what Mira did, I rather not take my chances." Natsu replied back, knowing full well that he used to have a small fan club, which consists of people in the room so he rather not be forced to be in a situation, which could turn out horribly awkward.

Gajeel shrugged, "Whatever. Let's see….Oh, tell me what business you were talking about when you said you had to take care of some business here."

"Oh that, I'm here to take my fiance back with me." Natsu simply said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, while everyone's eyes was upon him, wide and shock.

A second had passed.

Two seconds had passed.

Three seconds had passed.

"YOUR WHAT?!" everyone in the room yelled, causing the silence to break and all the boys just rush up to him.

"Since when did you get engaged?!" Gray asked, being his best friend and all, how could he had not known?

"Do we know her?" yelled Elfman, interested in the sudden twist of events because Natsu back then was somewhat of an anti-social, so who would have thought he would date someone.

"Is she hot?" asked Loke as other random questions came yelling in.

While Natsu was bombarded by the guys, the girls were beside them all shock from the news. They always thought Natsu would be single until much later when he finally decided to settle down, who knew it was this soon?

"Levy did you know about this?" Cana asked, somehow out of her drunken state when she came out of shock from the news.

"I didn't keep track of anyone that went out of the country and I was already busy taking care of Gajeel and keeping an eye out on Lucy to make sure she was safe." Levy replied back.

"This can't be happening, how can this minor information disrupt my whole plan." whined Mira.

"Plan?" the rest of the girls said.

"I was going to make Natsu and Lucy closer with this event, if the bottle landed on one of them and I was the one spinning. I always thought they would look good together, being childhood buddies and all, also they just suit each other so well!" Mira complained with her arms crossed and whining like a child as the girls comforted her.

Meanwhile the ever so quiet Lucy just looked at the scene and sighed, this was why she avoided relationships with people. In fact the times when she did date back in High School, her friends had disapprove of them when she mentioned their names to them and asked them what they thought about him, knowing that once she said she was dating him, they would change their opinions, which Lucy didn't want.

Besides, her group back then, Levy, Laki, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia and Erza had said that the boys in their school were no good, well except Juvia. So she didn't really expected any of her relationships to last long, be it friends or dates. So Lucy at that time just dated for the sake of experiencing it, despite not holding any true feelings towards the other. She did end up learning something through, she found out that it really wasn't good to play with the other person's feelings but thankfully it was only High School, so people usually just make its memories there be bygones.

Lucy sighed as she came forward to Mira and said, "It's fine Mira, you're plan wouldn't have worked out anyway. I'm too awkward to ever get a lasting love interest. Besides, it was good that Natsu had revealed he had a fiancé now than later, if you ever did manage to somehow make my feelings bloom in just that scene alone."

Mira wiped her crocodile tears away, "I guess you're right." She sighed and turned to Natsu, which was still being cornered by questions, "Although, I would really like to know who had taken Natsu's interest."

Lucy and the girls agreed as well.

"So Natsu! Do you have a picture of her? A name could do as well." Levy said as she made her way in front, being tiny did have its perks after all.

"Guys please, it wasn't part of the game." Natsu chuckled nervously as his eyes dart around the room, looking for some kind of help, and that's when he spotted Lucy.

"Oh look at the time, I have to go now. You should ask Lucy, since we are 'childhood buddies' I'm sure she can answer for you." Natsu said and quickly dashed out of the building.

"What?" Lucy said when she heard what Natsu said, was he kidding her? They haven't been talking since graduation and that was years ago! But before she knew it the group had already surrounded her with questions.

"NATSU!"

* * *

The questions had only gone on by another 10 minutes until they realised that she knew nothing. After that the party kind of died down and everyone had started to leave to in the next half and hour. Everyone forgetting about the two individuals stuck in the closet until next morning, where the school janitor had found two graduates together cuddling in towels by the corner.

Lucy had started to head home around 12.30am, being one of the last to leave because she had arrived the latest. She had forgotten to bring her coat due to the rush of getting here, so now she had to deal with the shivering cold wind outside the building as she made her way through the parking lot. If it weren't for the eerie silence and darkness, Lucy would have maybe roam around the building to refresh some memories but she wouldn't now, not at this time.

While walking in her gown with her annoying heels clicking the ground every so often and her hands around her arms, shivering from the cold, Lucy had suddenly felt a warm fuzzy cloth drop onto her shoulders. She had turned around and saw the runway pinkette that made her deal with his problems.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Didn't you leave an hour ago?" Lucy asked as Natsu had gently smiled down at her, he still had his party clothes on so he hadn't gone home and came back. If this was the Lucy 10 years ago, she would have fallen even deeper in love with Natsu there and then but the Lucy now wasn't so keen in relationships and having any emotions of 'love'.

"I was waiting for you." he had said as he lead her towards his car.

"I have a car, Natsu. Thank you but it's fine." Lucy said but Natsu had never let go of his arm that was around her waist, which she just noticed that was inside of his coat.

"Don't worry about the car, I'll have someone drive it back to your place tomorrow, well I guess later today."

"What?"

"I'm having you back with me to the hotel, Lucy. Unless you don't mind me staying at your place, I don't mind either actually." Natsu had casually said with his casual smile that showed his pearly teeth.

For the second time that night Lucy had never been more confused more than ever, "What?"

* * *

 **Erm, what am I doing...where is story going. Wtf is my brain on.**


	8. Chapter 8 They Wouldn't Last

**So has anyone seen Dragon Cry yet? It's pretty nice but Phoenix Priestess was still better in my opinion, maybe it was because it had more plot to it? Idk. Anyway, Dragon Cry would be better to those who only watch the anime and not follow the manga, well at least I think so. Well the best thing in Dragon Cry? All the Nalu moments! =w=**

* * *

It wasn't everyday you would see two full grown adults dressed in fancy clothing, sitting on a scratched up stool surrounded by tables and floors that are filled with ketchup stains and soda marks here and there, at 1 in the morning eating burgers and fries at McDonalds. You would think being grown ups and all, Natsu would taken her to a bar but nope.

In fact Lucy was pretty sure the night shift staff had already taken multiple pictures of them, so many that Lucy wouldn't be surprise if she suddenly appeared in a 'Date gone wrong.' meme.

Lucy had long gone from confusion, she gave up on trying to make sense on any of Natsu's actions and instead just followed the flow, like how she always does. Besides, a burger in the middle of the night wasn't too bad. Being a famous actor, Natsu had worn a beanie to cover his hair and huge thick sunglasses, even though it was the middle of the night.

"So Natsu, care to explain why I'm here?" she asked once they both finished their burger.

"Hm….I just figured we catch up or something, since we didn't talk much at the party. cause you came late and all."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Says the one that left the party early because he didn't want to tell anyone about his fiancé."

"Can you blame me? I can't have them stalking her all over social media and meddle into her private life, especially Levy and Mira., they're sometimes worse than the paparazzi."

"Does that mean you won't tell me either?" Lucy said.

"Do you want me to?"

Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment and sigh, "It's fine, you don't have too if you don't want to even though I'll be dying of curiosity, it's fine." Lucy did want to know who captured his heart though but she didn't want to force him to say any if he didn't want to, it was none of her business anyway. After that night, Lucy was sure that when she goes back everything will be back to normal and she'll never see him again.

"So how's life lately?" She asked, wanting to change the topic before the conversation got awkward.

"The usual, being chase by cameras and my manager to do work. You?" he replied as he shrug his shoulders and proceeded to sip on his soda.

"Well it isn't as busy as your life I suppose, I'm just a regular company employee earning a decent salary to live on."

"Sounds boring."

"You have no idea."

With that a silence soon drew in. It was always like that, whenever they do talk it was small empty conversations. Usually when this does happen, they would always be surrounded by friends so even if their conversation did turn silent their friends were always there to say another topic. Heck, the longest conversation they had was during an hour long game, where they had a group call along with Gray and Gajeel, where the conversation was just about what move to do next and who to aim first.

Lucy knew even if Lucy did still love him and by some miracle he liked her as well, their relationship wouldn't last because to make a relationship work, you would need more than just love, like everything else, communication was key but they didn't have a slightest thing to talk about, no interest to share in, nothing but empty conversations because this was no fairy tale where dreams came true by just singing songs.

They were both just sipping on their sodas, when Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Hey, are you still playing the game?" he asked.

"I haven't played a match since I started working but I do watch videos about it every now and then." Lucy replied. Truthfully, ever since he started college he hadn't touched the game and Lucy knew that because she was online everyday, waiting for someone to get on as well so she would have someone to play with. The game that they usually played got boring after awhile of playing alone. It was lonely because at that time the Gaming Group had one by one slowly start to play less of the game that they all played with. So once colleague started, Lucy was the only one left on that game, so she too had quit after getting a job.

Their world grew apart more and more after each day passed.

"Did you keep up with its updates though? I saw a lot of new things had been added, it looks fun." he said, trying to keep the conversation up, since it was the only thing that had anything to do with each other.

"Of course I did, it would be all over Facebook, the pages that I liked always appear first on the top." Lucy had replied. She wonder why Natsu still bothered to have a conversation with her. She never really was the talkative type. In fact Lucy was thinking of saying an excuse to get out of that situation.

"Awesome, I was wondering if you would like to go see the live competition in Stella. I have two tickets for it if you want to, it's next Saturday and Sunday." He said.

"Me? Wouldn't Gray or Gajeel be more suitable for it?" Lucy asked since they were more closer to Natsu than she was and they had played the game longer than she had since she only started when Yukino had mentioned it. Speaking of Yukino, Lucy and her had not meet up since she transferred but they do chit chat here and there once in awhile online.

"They said they were busy, so you're the only person left." He replied.

Oh, so she was just a backup plan, well, at least she was thought of.

"Sure why not, I heard you can get special codes to unlock stuff and I would like to see the merchandise they have as well." said Lucy, she had always been a merchandise fan type, always going to events to get new badges, shirts, hoodies, plushies and posters on the fandoms she loved.

"Cool, I'll text you the meeting place later this week You didn't change your phone number did you?" Natsu had asked. Lucy shook her head, her number was the same. Both of them had numbers from everyone in the grade, it was on the grade's WhatsApp group after all.

"Well, I better get going before it gets even later. I have an appointment tomorrow." She said, even though it was a complete lie. She was free the whole day tomorrow, she just wanted to get out of the situation before it turned awkward again.

"Oh no you don't, I have your schedule list from Levy and it says you're free the whole day tomorrow."

Well that was unexpected.

Lucy had to pause for a moment to comprehend what he had said, was he turning into a stalker too?

"What? Why?" Lucy had asked. This Natsu was entirely different from past Natsu, past Natsu would never ask people out.

"Well, firstly I said we are either going back to the hotel or to your house because either way I'm driving. Secondly, like I said before, let's catch up on each other and lastly, don't you want to see how Happy is?'

What was he doing? Lucy had just wanted to avoid an awkward situation from happening but he was being so hard to do so.

Lucy sighed, it wasn't like she had a choice considering she was practically forced to abandon her car back at the school's parking lot. Lucy knew that their relationship wouldn't last if they had one in the first place. Damn were feelings troublesome.

But she really did want to see Happy.

With another heavy sigh out of her mouth, "Let's go then, I just want to get out of this tight dress."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter is Natsu's POV.**

 **You guys got any ideas? Cuz I certainly lack the mentality of imagination right now.**

 **=w=**


	9. Chapter 9 Fine

**Natsu's POV**

Great going Natsu, you're the best at keeping your childhood friend stay. Natsu was tired, he had an early morning shooting, right after that there were a tons of interviews and he had to guest star in various tv shows. He still had about 3 more scripts to read until the shooting date arrives in the next three weeks. Heck, he barely managed to stay focus for the reunion.

His manager was an ass. Mad Geer had jam pack his secluded for the whole year despite his protests for a holiday. In fact if it wasn't for this mission that his father had told Zeref to let him off some time, he would still be in the middle of a photo shoot.

Yes, his older brother, Zeref, had created a highly successful entertainment company, Natsu being one of the first idols that the company had produced, and now Natsu was the number 1 of the company brand. When people hear of Alvarez Empire, they would think of Natsu first.

It was surprising to the whole family actually, well only Natsu and Igneel but that was technically the whole family., who would have thought the always out of the house Zeref had knowledge on business. He had never went to colleague to get a degree, he had started rock bottom by getting part time jobs as a salesman that he had help gotten from Metalicana, who was Gajeel's father, that he knew him through Grandpa Acnologia. Then as he slowly got promoted into sales manager, he had also got into contacts with Lucy's mother, Layla. Apparently Layla knew a lot of people, including the King of Fiore, so it didn't take much to find investors for Zeref's dream company, especially when the investors were so rich that a couple thousand dollars didn't seem much to them.

So Zeref was indebted to Layla.

However being a great actor, having money and the looks that was the most complimented feature by others apparently had no effect on Lucy. Natsu had noticed that every time he brings up a conversation topic, she would answer short and simple.

He knew she wanted to leave because Lucy was never good at hiding what she was feeling, so she was so easy to read. Yet, Natsu had made Lucy to stay. Natsu wanted to stay with Lucy more and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to know more about her. He had to.

"Wouldn't your fiancé be mad there was another girl in your room?" Lucy had asked, making Natsu to break out of his thoughts.

Lucy had told Natsu that she rather go to the hotel, at least there if anything happened Lucy could get help. Natsu was kind of hurt when he realised that she didn't trust him, well they did not each other for years after all, it was normal to be suspicious of an old friend suddenly trying to be extra friendly, especially when they weren't even close back then.

"Nah, I don't she will." he replied. He didn't think his fiancee was the jealous type but he could be wrong.

Natsu heard Lucy sigh, as she got two cans of beer from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table. Lucy had change out of her gown and was now wearing one of Natsu's white long sleeves button down collar shirts and black boxers. Even Natsu had to admit that the sight of Lucy in his clothes was hauntingly beautiful and sexy, especially when he had noticed that she had shaved her legs to reveal her creamy white thighs.

That was news to Natsu, back then Lucy had never shaved or put on any sort of makeup, not like she needed any. She had wore glasses back then so even if she did put on a thin layer of mascara on, no one would notice. She also did not have much hair on her legs that the school skirts had shown, it was only because her skin was pale that it seemed like it was hairer, no like Natsu had care then and certainly not now.

He had wiped away his drool before Lucy could have noticed anything and proceeded to pop open the can and so did Lucy.

"I thought you didn't like alcohol?" he asked. At the last party back in High School, they had a sleepover that included alcohol, he didn't drink any since he was too busy playing pool but he had overheard her saying she didn't want a can when Cana gave her some.

"I didn't at first, the after taste was disgusting but it kind of grew on me over the years." she replied, finishing half the can as her eyes stared at the TV screen that showed whatever movie it was showing. Natsu had turned on the TV to make the atmosphere less quiet so he had clicked on a random channel that the hotel had.

"Hey, weren't you in this movie?" she had asked, still staring at the screen.

He was? Natsu had faced the TV screen then, breaking out his stare on Lucy's face. She was right, he had acted in this scene before, he wasn't one of the big characters in the show just a minor supporting character. He remembered at that time, he was just starting his career as an actor and the movie turned out to top the charts.

"Looks like I am." he replied back as the next scene showed him in the jungle starring off at the sky in fear.

Natsu had never expected to be an actor.. He never had express any kind of action that he would be a great actor, in fact he thought he would be like all the other rich kids, just waiting to take over the family business but it looks like fate had another path for him. He had enjoyed playing different characters as an actor, trying to bring out the best or worst personalities of the specific character, it was like another mission over and over again, it was fun bringing someone from words to life.

"Cool." Lucy had replied back and soon a layer of silence fell in place. Nothing but the sound of the show. It was 3 am but they were both not sleepy, maybe it was the alcohol that was making them awake or the nervous feeling between the two had made their sleepiness go away.

"Aye?"

Both looked at the source that broke the comforting silence. The oddly blue cat had wandered into the living room.

"Looks like someone's awake." Natsu commented as he saw Lucy smile brighten when Happy had moved over to sit on her lap.

Natsu had kept Happy with him since Grandpa Acnologia was too tired and busy to take care of him, so Natsu had offered to help instead. He never knew how Grandpa Acnologia had gotten him, whenever he would ask Grandpa Acnologia, he would always jokingly say that he found an egg while fishing and pop out a blue cat. Nonetheless, Happy had been very found of Natsu, well I guess anyone that gave him a fish was favoured but the cat still liked Natsu the most.

Natsu observerebed Lucy in adoration. He liked watching her smile brighten up when Happy decided to curl up on her lap to take another lap. He liked watching her eyes turning into gentleness as she caress his blue fur. And he certainly loved the way she had let out a small yawn, the only yawn she had during the whole hour here. It was clearly almost 4 in the morning, and here he is looking at his cute childhood friend falling asleep on the furry carpet with his clothes and cat on her.

And for a moment, Natsu thought of telling her the actual reason why he was back in Magnolia but maybe next time. He had watched Lucy slowly dozing off as her eyes opened and closed. Natsu wasn't jealous of Happy being able to lay on her lap, nope, because if he was that tiny, she wouldn't have been able to lean against his shoulder for the rest of the night. He had closed the TV and pulled out a blanket on the couch, placing it over them.

It was fine like this, it was all that he ever needed. At the moment, all he needed was someone next to him and it felt like, despite all the hardships the next morning, despite having to go back to the seemingly endless amount of work from his manager, it will all be fine.

* * *

Of course he never had expected to wake up from Happy constantly jumping on his chest.

It was already past noon, 2pm, as he looked at the clock on the wall. He had closed his curtain shut that night so only a minimal of light had entered the living room. Why was he sleeping on the couch again? Right, he had brought Lucy over...wait where was Lucy? With that thought, he had jumped out of the couch and looked around the room. It was still quite dark, except for the kitchen light to be open.

For a rich actor, he had the money to afford the penthouse in one of the top stars hotel of Magnolia that was made by Blue Pegasus Inc. Natsu had walked towards the kitchen and saw Lucy sitting by the counter, sipping on noodles while scrolling though her phone. For a moment, Natsu was relived, he had thought she would call a cab and run off the moment she woke up.

"Oh hey, you're awake. I hope you don't mind me eating your instant noodles, it was all you had in the cupboard and I wanted something to eat so..." Lucy said as she looked up and saw Natsu standing at the entrance.

"You know you could have ordered room service." Natsu said as he looked at the almost empty and plain cup of soup.

"I didn't have the money and besides I didn't want to wake you up from the doorbell." Lucy had explained as she finished up the rest of the noodles.

"Why thank you, how thoughtful of you. But you didn't make any for me? Aw..." he said as he too sat down on the stool by the counter, facing Lucy.

"I didn't think a famous actor like you would want something as cheap as cup noodles." teased Lucy with her infamous sarcastic voice being full on display. Natsu had missed that part of Lucy, being sassy and sarcastic, it was always fun watching her burn the other guys with jokes and remarks but not so much when she was the one doing it to you. That was why he had to always be prepared when he talked to her back then, her little mouth of us had very big burn jokes.

"Hey, I'm still me. I didn't think you forgot how I used to eat cup noodles every night during expedition trips." Natsu had teased back. It brought back memories. The whole grade would always bring cups of noodles to trips and eat them at night because school trips didn't always had the best foods for our liking and it was a midnight snack too for more gossiping and pulling pranks on each other.

"Hm...I didn't think the old Natsu would openly drag a girl back to his room." snickered Lucy as she threw the cup away and opened a can of cat food onto Happy's bowl to stop Happy from whin-meowing.

Natsu had an idea as he smirked and walked closer to Lucy until he was right by her side. He had leaned over to Lucy's ear as she was distracted by feeding Happy, so she hadn't realise there was someone next to her.

"And I didn't think you would grow up to be so hot." He whispered in her ear, which made her jump in a blushing red face. Ah there was her famous tomato face.

Natsu let out a laugh as he too stood up and got his card on the counter, ignoring the face redden embarrassed Lucy.

"Come on, let's go see what Blue Pegasus Dining looks like during lunch time."


	10. Chapter 10 What

This was definitely not awkward at all.

Others might have thought it was a rather cute date but not to Lucy, nah ah. Here she was stuffing down food in her mouth because she was ever so hungry, while Natsu over there can't seem to shut up and let her enjoy her meal in peace. What was worse that he expected her to answer back, with FOOD IN HER MOUTH! Lucy would rather be stabbed than let him out of all people see her talk with bits of food still being chewed in her mouth.

"Is everything alright so far?" asked the waiter, and look who it is, Ren from primary.

Both Natsu and Lucy had the shock of their lives when they found their primary classmate working in Blue Pegasus's main company branch. The hotel had two sides to it, one for a business company and the other a hotel. He had told them that he was working as a part time waiter when he was free from work stuff.

"Who knew my primary friend would have gotten together with my primary crush." Ren had grinned as both Lucy and Natsu blushed at the statement while Lucy had yelled, "It's not like that!"

"We're good Ren, you don't have to check up on us every 10 minutes you know." Natsu chuckled as he ate his hash browns.

Ren shrugged, "Sorry can't help it. It's not everyday you'd see your primary acquaintances who both weren't even friends at that time, now having a lunch date."

Now Lucy wished she had listen to her rational side instead of her curious one. When she had woke up that morning, the first thing she saw was Natsu's chest. Thank heavens, he was fully clothed or else she might have screamed bloody murder.. Of course being the stupid Lucy she is, she had decided to stay so that she would find out what Natsu wanted with her instead of calling a cab and go home.

'Dear God, please let me survive the rest of the day.' Lucy had mentally prayed, as she finally finished god knows the number of the plates. It was weird, it had been a long time since Lucy ate this much, it was usually just one half plate and she'd had enough.

Once they were done eating, they had went back to the room and Happy had immediately jumped on Lucy.

"He never did that to me." Natsu said in jealousy as he saw Happy snuggled into Lucy's chest even closer..

"Maybe I'm more likeable." Lucy giggled

"And more annoying." Natsu grinned at her while she had small blushes on her cheeks and a pout formed on her face.

How cute.

After that, Lucy and Natsu settled on the couch as Happy happily curled on Lucy's lap. The TV was on with minor conversations here and there. Lucy found it weird that Natsu was asking a lot of questions that he used to have no interest in, like her favourite food, drink, hobby, etc.

"You know when I went to college, I kind of missed the fun back when we were in High School." Natsu spoke as they both had mindlessly stared at the screen, both not even paying attention to it.

Lucy had remembered, Natsu had only traveled to Edolas after finishing in Magnolia College, where most of the High School grads had went too, where as Lucy had gone to Hargeon College and she was the only one there.

"But your gang was with you there, weren't they?" Lucy said, remembering that Juvia had told her, Gajeel, Gray, Bickslow, Romeo, Lisanna and a few more others were there.

"They were but it didn't feel the same when everyone had split into different courses."

"Well, at least you got to see them on campus." Lucy said as she gave a small smile at the memory of her college days.

Her first day in college had her shivering scared. She knew no one there in her thick glasses, thighs, simple shirt, sneakers and hoodie Lucy remembered, she had 9am classes back then and she was lost in the school's compound. She breathed with anxiety as she asked around for the classroom, she had been very bad at directions back then and still kind of is now.

She had been alone for the past few weeks since she started classes, though it was normal for her so she had expected herself to be already used to it when all she did was sit in the library during lunch time. Though, she couldn't help be jealous when she saw all the posts of the others being together. Natsu had seemed to have fun in the pictures.

"But I guess we got to make new friends right? We got to know more people and all."

"Friends huh…" Lucy whispered. She never really did had true friends in college, all she knew were acquaintances. Back then her roommate and classmates were either party all day or isolated by books, both which Lucy didn't fit in with. Lucy was a kid at heart but she didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she would never had approached people first, she was….a rather unconfident person.

Meanwhile, Natsu had noticed Lucy was being silent longer than usual. Had he said something he wasn't suppose to? Now that he thought about he, he had not seen Lucy with any new people during their college days, well considering it was Lucy and she herself rarely posted anything but he knew that she would post about events that she went to. Everyone knows that Lucy would quickly get bored in an event and when she does, she usually would post the place that she was in.

Both of them weren't particularly geniuses but they would notice things about other people pretty well, especially when it had things to do with one another. Of course, both of them didn't know why.

Just then Lucy's phone had rang, which caused both silent partners to jump a bit. Natsu had smiled when he had heard Lucy's ringtone, it was one of the old Animes that Natsu had heard off when Lucy and him were talking about music while waiting for a match in game. Natsu himself had suggested some K-pop to Lucy while she wasn't too interested in it, she knew what type of music he liked, so she had recommended hers. He was glad that Lucy hadn't change much.

"Hello?" Lucy said

" _Lucy honey? Can you come over for dinner tonight? We have a surprise for you!"_

"Sure. Bye Mom." Lucy said as she closed the call and turned to Natsu with amusement in his eyes. Why? Lucy couldn't bother to ask.

"I have to go now, family dinner later." she said as she glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 4 in the evening. She had better get home fast because her parent's place was an hour away.

"Sure, I'll drop you off." He said as they both stood up, causing Happy to jump down from Lucy's lap.

"It's fine, I'll call a cab."

"No, really it's o-"

Natsu's phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and let out an annoyed sigh when he saw the caller ID.

"Yes Mad Geer?" He grunted but soon pulled the phone away from his ear when a huge scream went through the audio.

 _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU'RE 5 MINUTES LATE FOR THE INTERVIEW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH JUST NOW?! THE DIRECTOR IS SO PISS THAT I CAN SEE STEAMS COMING OUT OF HIS EARS! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"_ with that the call ended before Natsu could do anything.

"Looks like someone's busy." giggled Lucy as Natsu sigh.

"I'll walk you to the entrance." He grumbled as he took his things and headed for the door.

"See you later, Happy!" Lucy said as she turned down and waved, then following the frustrated pinkette.

Natsu had smiled when he had heard her say 'see you later' instead of 'goodbye'. It gave a sign to Natsu that she would come back.

They both stood silently as they secretly stared at each other. Lucy couldn't help but thought back of her actions during the whole thing, she had blushed thinking of last night, it was her first time being so close to a guy like that. While Natsu was just plain looking up and down at Lucy, admiring her growth and changes, and let's just say they were major changes.

Ding!

"Hey Lucy, do you want to marry me?" Natsu had asked all of a sudden as they stepped out of the elevator.

Lucy stopped walking and she quickly turned to face him, "...I'm sorry, what?" Did Lucy hear that right? Was she just hearing things?

They both had stayed silent for a while until they heard one of the hotel bells ring. Then they both had realized what Natsu had said, so they turned as red as cherries.

"...Nothing, just forget what I said."

"But….."

"Forget it ok? See you around." Natsu quickly said as he quickly turned back and rush back into the elevator, leaving the dumbstruck Lucy standing at the hotel entrance.

"W-What's going on…." Lucy was sure Natsu said that he was engaged…...was he lying? Lucy was tempted to follow him back up and demand what he meant by that but she figured he needed time, well both of them needed time to sink in what they both heard.

Besides, Lucy had a dinner to go to and not being late to a family dinner is way more important than confronting Natsu and whatever shit he had said. No one ever wants to see Grandma Anna upset.

* * *

 **Lmao, how did my mind end up here. Oh well~**


	11. Chapter 11 Deal

Lucy had expected a very happily normal family dinner. And when her mother said _we_ , Lucy didn't think it included Grandpa Acnologia, Igneel, Zeref and Natsu as well. Lucy knew Grandma Anna was close friends with Grandpa Acnologia and she too would occasionally see him over to dinner once in awhile as well but he had never brought the rest of his family along.

This moment made it so awkward for both Lucy and Natsu. Heck, Lucy couldn't even directly look at Natsu in the eye while Natsu couldn't stop glancing at Lucy every few seconds.

The food was delicious just like every time the family's head cook, Virgo had made. Everyone else at the table was happily chatting with each other, though they couldn't help but notice the strong tension between their youngest. born

As another awkward hour passed, they had finally finish dining and the maids and servants had taken their dirty dishes away in replace of dessert. And for the first time in the night, Lucy and Natsu had seemed to forgotten about everything that had occurred as they began devouring the Tiramisu Chocolate Pudding Lava with strawberry whip cream.

Now Lucy wasn't the brightest girl in class, nope, but she wasn't all that dense either. She knew her family was up to something as this particular delicious dessert only comes out when her family was announcing some sort of _news_ that Lucy would dislike and it looks like it involved the Dragneels as well,, after all making her favourite dessert is a form of distracting the curious mind Lucy…...and it's working pretty well considering how Lucy had just forgotten her problems just like that.

And coincidentally enough, Natsu as well.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I am so going to go fat if I get another plate of this. Cure you Virgo for being such a Godsend. Honestly as long as I get this chocolate, I don't think anything can be that surprising.

"Alright everyone since we are now happily enjoying our dessert, I would like to address the matter as to why we are gathered here so that we may continue on eating until our hearts content!" Grandma Anna said as she happily clapped her hands together beside her chin with a slight tilt.

"Now then, as everyone is made aware, we would like Lucy and Natsu to be engaged, and there would be no objections, I assumed?"

Hold on, what did she say?

"I would like to discuss the engagement party date."

Engagement? Me? With Natsu? Am I hallucinating? Did Virgo put drugs in the pudding?

I had dropped my spoon onto the ground, making a loud 'thud' noise, which made Grandma Anna pause and everyone turned and looked at me. I must be dreaming, so I pinched myself on the arm.

Ouch.

I blinked once again and I was still in the same situation.

How is this not a dream?

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Uncle Igneel had asked.

I must look like a deer caught in headlights. I could already imagine myself, eyes wide open in shock and my jaw hung into the air.

For a moment, I thought this was a joke. Then I remembered my dad was here. My dad _never_ jokes.

So what did I do? Well, I did what every other graceful and composed lady would do.

I screamed.

"WHAT"

"I'm so sorry honey, I was going to inform you but I never found the time to do so." Layla had said with a slight frown as she grabbed her daughter's hand into her own.

Once Lucy had calm down a bit and wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs. They had managed to make Lucy sit onto the living room's couch, the desert long forgotten.

To make it simple, Lucy's and Natsu's grandparents had apparently decided to have their grandkids get engaged with each other because they both wanted great grandkids, and since Zeref was a stick in the mud and had a pole up his ass, they had decided that Natsu was a better candidate because he was more…persuasive? Also because Lucy and Natsu already had a closer connection between each other than all the potential female candidates that Grandpa Acnologia had sent to Zeref.

Both side of their parents had agreed to it. One, because the Dragneel Company was one of the top and it made a great business deal to merge with Heartfilia Konzern, according to Jude. Whereas, Layla and Igneel had adored the idea of having Natsu and Lucy together and she saw no reason to object since both sides have no other romantic partners. While Zeref had no interest in this particular order, he was forced to cooperate because, like it was mention last time, he was indebted to Layla.

Lucy didn't know what to think of it. Heck, why was arranged marriages still a thing in the 21st century?! But hold on, she never noticed any surprise or shock in Natsu's features.

"Natsu, you knew?" I asked, making my head look up and asked towards Natsu, who was leading against the wall near the fireplace.

He had gave a nervous laugh as he began scratching the back of his head with his other hand in his pockets. "I'm sorry…..that was why I came back."

"And you agree to it? Why?" So that was why he approached her. It wasn't because he actually was curious about her current self but it was to see who he was going to marry.

Natsu shrug, "Well, it was convenient. With me being married and all, I wouldn't be bombarded with fans until I get squeezed whenever I enter in public. Besides, you know I like conveniency."

Yes, Lucy knew how Natsu's character is life. Always taking the easy way out, he was always lucky, lucky in being talented with acting skills, lucky to have a brother with a tons of connections and he was lucky for his handsome genes. Never once had she saw Natsu work hard in anything, not in school and certainly not now.

She felt stupid to have thought that Natsu actually felt something for her. She just thought that after not seeing him for so long, he would have changed from the ever so lazy Natsu that would just use his friend's work to copy and betting his luck on nearly passing exams.

She was pissed. So everything he did with her was out of convenience sake? _How considerate of him._

Out of nowhere, Lucy had stood up, silencing the whole room as she then proceeded to glare at each and everyone of them, especially Natsu.

As her eyes finally landed on her parents, she had spoke with every annoyance in her "I thought I told you guys before, I am to stay single for the rest of my life."

With that she left the room. Unfortunately for her, Natsu had followed her out as well.

"Well isn't someone looking so fine and dandy this evening~" Natsu had sang lightly with his hands at the back of his head. Lucy turned around and glared at him.

"Who knows, you tell me." She hissed

He grinned as he crouched his face closer, so that he was on equal height and looking directly at Lucy, as Lucy was to him. "It's called sarcasm, sweetheart."

Did Lucy ever so wanted to punch that grin off his idiotic face but she wouldn't stoop so low as to commit violence. Even if she so very much wanted to.

"Sweetheart huh? How original." She spat.

"You don't like it? No probs, I'll think of something else. What would you like? Honey? Darling?" Natsu said in which Lucy had responded with a huff and turned around to get away from him.

But just before she could completely get out of his hearing range, Natsu had spoken up, which made Lucy stood frozen on the spot.

"I don't get what you are so angry with. Didn't you said that love was just a troublesome thing to deal with? That you would rather remain single than go through a relationship?"

He was right. Lucy did once mention that before back in High School. However it was in the past but now…...did her mind change the concept of love? Was love worth the trouble of forcing herself to take extra care of herself, for her to be more attractive in order to catch her love interest…...could she ever commit to it? More importantly, could she ever possibly relive that dreadful situation ever again if she were to ever fall deeply in love once again? No, she couldn't.

Lucy knew her answer.

With a straight face, Lucy turned around and faced Natsu once more, "Alright, you have a deal."

That the feeling of love was just a nuisance., and with this deal, she just hopes that the horrendous feeling never comes back.

* * *

 **Aye! I know it's kinda cliche and short but…...eh =w=**


	12. Chapter 12 Stalking

**Levy POV**

If one were to ever meet Levy Mcgarden and somehow managed to look pass her scary boyfriend and see through her innocent and childish innocence features. They would have found it wiser to stay far, far away from her. Though, no matter the distance or surgery you tend to do, if you are one of her victims then there is no escaping her, ever.

Levy was marvellously a genius in disguise. In fact helping her boyfriend with his officer stuff was the best decision she had made in her life. Now, she had files containing each and every personal information of the people in Fiore. Her hacking skills was amazingly fast and skilled, it took basically no time at all to prepare a citizen's life long file.

After all, there were cameras everywhere, and I mean _anywhere._ With cameras, it made Levy's job easier, no matter the firewall or how highly advance the security system is, once a camera is installed, everything is connected to her servers.

Which also included the cameras that were installed in Lucy's family mansion.

Now since Levy here was a master genius, nothing got pass her if she set her eyes on her victim. That day after the reunion, Levy was disgraced by herself for not searching up on the classmates that went outside of Fiore, she was too preoccupied with befriending Lucy again.

Levy never meant to had not talk to Lucy since graduation, it's just because she and Lucy had never talked much to begin with. They were always surrounded by the girls when they hang out, so she naturally thought Lucy was fine on her own because whenever they saw each other, Lucy would be talkative and smiling, like every other normal person.

Levy should have knew better than judge a book by its cover. Ever since she got the hang off hacking and finding information, she had one day been curious as to how the others had been doing, so she had went to…..well stalk them online.

Juvia had been doing great, she had got engaged with Gray and was doing fairly well in managing her company. Lisanna had a decent success on becoming a model and she too found out that she was still frequently seeing Bickslow, who was managing a doll service on his own. Laki, Wendy and Erza was doing well as well. As Levy had done searching the others, which was pretty easy considering how they all still kept in touch with each other, she had then proceeded to search into Lucy's.

She had expected Lucy to have a healthy decent lifestyle being in the journal department with a boyfriend Instead Levy had been shown a slightly skinner Lucy than before when she searched on the street cameras. She then spent the last hour observing Lucy's daily life. She saw Lucy just working and working. Her eating habits were different than normal, all Lucy would ever have for breakfast was blended coffee with whip cream. Then when lunch break comes around, if she does ever eat, she would have a tuna sandwich or an occasional onigiri with a side of fruit juice. Her dinner was no matter, the most largest amount of food she had for dinner was fried rice.

This wasn't the Lucy Levy knew, what had happened to the cake loving, burger steak fest Lucy? The one where everyone thought no matter how much she ate, she would never grow. Another thing that Levy noticed was that she had never interacted with the others much. Her co-workers were there just because. Lucy was never invited to a hang out or had she had any close friends among the workplace. She was known to be a hardworking employee, always settling matters before due dates.

Levy was stupid to have not found it strange when she and the other girls hung out, Lucy was never with them. She had thought she was busy and turned down Laki's request but apparently they haven't spoken to each other for 3 years. In fact Lucy hadn't spoken with anyone in the group or her ex-classmates in the whole footage that Levy was watching.

Lucy didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't have a pet and her parents were usually travelling the world and was rarely home. All Lucy had was work, her hobby included working as well, and on off days, all Lucy ever did was watch movies and play games at home. Levy hadn't seen Lucy in any relationship since she had broken off with Rogue Cheney.

Rogue Cheney was the bad boy type. You know the cliche, black leather jackets with expensive motorbikes and everything he owns is basically shades of leather black with white shirts and rip jeans.. He was the very definition of a bad boy, always wearing shades, confident body language and always doing whatever he wants, always dominating and puts himself first.

Too him, Levy had seen that Rogue just saw Lucy as any other chick that had that ridiculous thought that she could be the only woman he'd be nice too. Levy knew he was playing with Lucy and Lucy was as naive as back then. She had endured all of Rogue's actions. How he would always ignore her when she asks him on a date, and if he did agree, she would always be stood up. He had never appreciated Lucy's afford on looking pretty, it was the first time Levy had seen Lucy even interested in putting makeup on and looking fancy.

Lucy had made herself study various ways into applying makeup and dressing up in styles that suited her body curves instead of her own personal taste. She had spend half of her salary on outfits that looked super uncomfortable and skimpy. Levy had never saw Lucy that uncomfortable yet desperate at the same time.

As she watched the footage further, skipping through cameras and cameras on the street and hallways of offices, restaurants and shops, Levy had come to terms Lucy had changed for the worse. Levy didn't remember that the Lucy she knew needed to chase after some doof, the Lucy she knew had boys chasing after her even when she barely did anything. Levy had to admit that those boys weren't very compatible but at least they didn't stood her up on a date.

Then after skipping through scenes to months later, Levy had saw Lucy was walking on a busy street from shopping. There Lucy had finally saw that Rogue was kissing another girl in front of a cafe. Levy had saw Lucy gasping and running away with tears, like most cliche scenes. She had dumped the bags in a near trash can and ran up to her apartment and cried.

Levy had fast forward to 3 weeks later, she had saw Lucy finally coming out of her home in a black oversize hoodie with tights and slippers on. Her hair was in a fuzzy mess as she ordered a latte and went back home. After that day, Lucy had turned back to normal. She hadn't talk to Rogue since and only focused on her work.

And that was all Levy ever saw her do.

As mentioned before, as long as there were cameras, Levy could see it, so cameras also included the private ones in the Heartfilia Mansion. So Levy was thankful that Lucy's parents had installed cameras all over the mansion, including the rooms and bathrooms with an audio system.

She was enjoying the drama while eating popcorn. She had did her research on Natsu when she had came home from the reunion, so she knew everything that was going on. Months of footage and hack into call systems to gain the perfect drama show. She had watched the scene unfold when Natsu was told to be engaged with Lucy and she saw how Lucy had reacted when she was told as well.

It was so interesting.

When she had saw the idiotic comment that Natsu had made, she threw popcorn onto the screen and yelled at Natsu being a dumbass, despite nobody being able to hear her. She felt embarrassment for them when she saw the deal that they made. Despite being successful in the work industry both of them were worst than kindergarteners when it comes to love. At least little boys bully the girls they like, which is cute and all but they are plain adults, which is just plain stupid and entertaining for Levy.

"Hey shrimp, still stalking Dumb and Dumber?" Gajeel had said as he entered the room, leaned over and rest his chin onto Levy's head while handing her another bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks Gajeel, I was running out. Also, why are our friends such blockheads?" Levy had smiled as she grab another handful of popcorn.

Gajeel shrugged, "I told you he was a good for nothing hot-ass."

"And she's a stubborn dense vixen?"

Gajeel nodded. "They both make the perfect couple" and Levy couldn't help but agree as well.

* * *

 **Tada! Fast but kinda short Updates!**

 **Now what to do with next chapter...hm...**

 **=w=**


	13. Chapter 13 Home

**Lucy's View**

"Indian"

"No"

"Western"

"Too fattening"

"LADY WHAT IN BLOODY NUTCRACKERS DO YOU WANT TO EAT?!" Natsu yelled but still maintaining eye contact on the road.

"I don't care, whatever." Lucy had replied but she refused to face him as her head was facing the car's window.

"Well clearly whatever means something!"

"Well if you knew me then you should know what I want to eat!"

"WE ONLY SPENT 4 DAYS TOGETHER"

"Wow, looks like Mr Convenience finally noticed something." Lucy sarcastically said

Natsu growled in frustration at Lucy's attitude, "Fine then, we're having Mexican." He said as he side glanced, catching Lucy's eyeroll. He eyed roll backed, not like anyone is seeing hi.m. They both had sat in the car in silence after that, only letting the radio play.

After that day, both of their parents had insisted on them spending more time with each other to get to know each other better. Layla had made Zeref give Natsu a holiday to spend time with Lucy.

Ever since they made that agreement, their family was overjoyed. They had made Lucy move in with Natsu's penthouse. Before Lucy could even protest, she had gotten a call that all her things were already at Natsu's place.

Not being able to deny the demands of the woman in the Heartfilia family, Lucy was reluctant to be anywhere with Natsu. Fortunately she had insisted on working instead of taking a holiday, but Igneel had made Natsu to drop her off and pick her up from work, much to her dismay.

Lucy hated herself, well not blood hate but still can't really see herself as any main character of a story, even hers. She always liked to be the background character typed because it always attracted less drama and hectic events that Lucy would most probably act on impulse and regret it later.

But now Lucy is somehow stuck in this RomCon event, having her parents set her up and her 'fiancé' can't care less about her. Now what was going to happen? Another character forces itself in the her life and make the already hilarious event a love triangle? Lucy hopes not, it was one thing to deal with an irritating pinkette. She can't possibly deal with another fuckboy, especially when Lucy herself can't understand her feelings most of the time.

Lucy was brought out from her thoughts as Natsu parked the car but he had not unlock the door yet. Lucy looked at him questionably as he turned to look at her as well.

Natsu let out a sigh, "Alright Lucy, look I know this was not what you had in mind of an engagement and since we are going to live with each other and all, I think we should be on good terms." he explained.

Lucy slowly nodded her head, still confused on Natsu's actions.

"Ok so, let's start over. Here's take 2 of the first scene." Natsu said as he unlocked the door and got out by himself. He then shut the door, which lead Lucy confused to no end, was she suppose to go out too, with the engine still on?

A second later, Natsu had reopen the door and proceeded to sit back onto the drivers sit. He faced Lucy and let out a grin, "Greetings young maiden, I'm Natsu Dragneel, thy supposedly childhood friend and thy fiancé for this lifetime. Nice to meet thee."

Lucy wanted to laugh, that was his ideal? To restart everything? To replace a scene gone wrong and forget whatever problems we had with each other?

Lucy found it amusing.

"Why good day to you too Sir Dragneel, I must say, I'm a tad bit surprise to see you at this ungodly hour." Lucy said as she played along.

"What can I say? I'm a sir full of surprises. How about we receive some Mexican food before we starve to death?" Natsu had said as they both laughed once their conversation was finish. They got out and locked the car as they went into the mall for some Tacos.

During lunch, they had a decent amount of conversations going on. It was finally being a normal date. Once they had eaten, Lucy had decided to drag Natsu around the mall area for a 'bit' as they were slowly window shopping. An hour had passed since then, both Lucy and Natsu was utterly tired by then, especially Natsu and his arms full of bags.

"I think we better head home." Natsu said as he checked his phone and it was already close to 8pm. Lucy nodded in agreement as she slouched down on the mall's wooden chair, making Natsu chuckled at her tired state.

"Alright, how about you stay here and watch over the bags while I go get some cake for a midnight snack?"

"Cake?! Filled with Tiramisu, Chocolate balls, whip cream and everything?!" Lucy had cried in excitement as Natsu saw Lucy's eyes brighten and sparkle at the thought of the sweet.

He chuckled as he gently placed his palm onto Lucy's head and ruffled her hair.

"Natsu…" pouted Lucy, which made Natsu chuckle even more.

"Whatever you want, Luce." He said as he finally let go of her poor hair and left waving at her, all the while being able to see the blushing red on Lucy's cheeks. Well, he did say that he was going to nickname her something original and 'Luce' had won.

* * *

 **Natsu's View**

As Natsu was in the middle of purchasing the cake. His phone had rang and saw that it was a message from Levy.

'Go back to Lucy now!'

With concern, Natsu immediately gave the cash and took the bag, telling the cashier to keep the change as he jogged back to the place where he told Lucy to wait at. However, he couldn't find her when he reached the place. He looked around the area and assumed that Lucy must have saw something she liked in one of the stores.

Not there.

Natsu then thought that perhaps Lucy had gone to the ladies room, so he asked one of the staff members near the area to check on any blond brown eyed woman.

No blond brown eyed woman.

Natsu was just about to go to another place, when his phone had once again rang, this time Levy had sent, 'Bunny girl's at the bookstore Dumbass!' So he turned to the bookstore, before making a mental note to beat up Gajeel later.

When he arrived at the bookstore, he went down aisle by aisle by speed walking but Lucy was nowhere in sight. He finally found her at the end corner of the store. What Natsu saw made him furious. Lucy was currently being surrounded by a black clothing guy, and judging by Lucy's expression, she didn't like it as well.

With quick thinking, Natsu had pulled out his phone and quickly went to the camera screen as he took the pic.

 _Snap_

Both Lucy and the dude had turned to face the sound source.

"I believe this is called sexual harassment?" Natsu said as he flipped over the phone and revealed what he had just took.

The dude had glared at the intruder as he turned to Lucy once more, "This isn't over. I'll be back." he said. He then turned and walked out, not before purposely colliding his shoulder to Natsu's and slightly pushed him.

Once he was out of sight, Natsu had turn his attention to Lucy. He saw Lucy facing down her feet as her arms were holding one another. Not really knowing what to do in this situation, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and holding up the other hand with the cake bag.

"Well, I got cake. Let's go home before the cream melts." He said as Lucy silently followed him back to the car while he had carried the bags that were messily thrown onto the ground.

They both had stayed silent for the whole ride even until they had reached back to the house, Lucy had not utter a word as she rushed back into her room and stayed in there for the whole night.

When Natsu had entered the room that night, he saw Lucy curling up at the edge of the bed as her oversize hoodie covered her figure and made her seem like a ball.

"Hey Luce…..want some cake?" Natsu said as he placed down the slice of chocolate on the bedside table with the fork next to it.

"I'm so tired, Natsu." she had whispered when she heard footsteps coming closer..

"Then go to sleep, Luce." He chuckled as he glanced at the bedside clock, 10pm.

Natsu heard Lucy emptily laughed back, "Maybe I should, a sleep that would last forever."

Lucy's head was still hidden by her lap but she could already feel the concern on Natsu's face. Funny, he used to never care for anything else but himself.

"Luce, what's wrong?" he asked as he climbed on the bed and sat beside her.

"Nothing really, it's just my usual night time breakdowns. You know when your brain decides to bring up all the horrible memories you done and regret."

"Luce…..you never told anyone about it?"

Lucy chuckled as she slowly lift her head and turned to face Natsu, "Unlike you, I'm not really one to share my whole life story."

Natsu chuckled as well. He formed a grin when he saw Lucy gave out a small smile.

"This is home Lucy, you can let out anything here and even if you can't, it's the perfect place to forget everything and relax." said Natsu.

Lucy smiled. They never broke eye contact as they just smiled and stared at one another.

"Well you always be next to me Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"Always." He whispered back.

And just like that Lucy thought that this home wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14 A Reunion

It was the day after. The sky was at its peak with multiple cars already piling the roads. Natsu's penthouse had those windows where it took up a whole wall, so the sunlight that got through the heavy shadowed curtains had forced Lucy to get out of dreamland. The glare of light had stayed on Lucy's face, making her dreams fade to brightness.

Lucy knew it was already close to noon, considering how bright it was outside through the brightness that was displayed on the opaque curtains.. Lucy didn't care if she had missed work or that she was thirsty, she just wanted to go back into dreamland where everything is nice and perfect.

Despite the desperation to cuddle up into the cozy blankets, her stomach had other thoughts as Lucy could hear the loud grumble, making her eyes go open again. She sighed, knowing there was no way she could go back to sleep with an empty stomach or that she could fall asleep now since she was already wide awake.

She looked towards the bedside, wondering if the cake was still there, of course it wasn't. She knew it wouldn't be there, why would it be? It would have attracted ants and Natsu was a clean freak, well at least way more responsible towards cleanliness and organisations than her.

The first time Lucy had moved in with Natsu, he had already made a walk in closet just for her, next to his walk in closet. Lucy didn't have that much clothes in the first place, so she only took up a half of the whole entire pathway. She only had a few pairs of work clothes and short heels while the others were all casual shirts, tights, few jeans and shorts, a lot of hoodies, one or two pair of sneakers and flip flops, and only one dinner gown that she had wore to the reunion.

And well…..Lucy wasn't the most patience and organise person, when she had to unpack, she had just dumped all the casual attire in a pile and hung the work ones and dress up. Her socks were messily thrown into one of the cupboards while her bras and undies were too smashed into another drawer all together.

So let's just say when Natsu had walked in on her throwing a random cloth onto a random place in the room, he nearly had a heart attack. He had forced Lucy to sit on the bed as he reorganised everything in her closet, while complaining that a 3 year old could do better. He was so terrified on what he had saw that he didn't even give a single thought when he had rearranged her underwear as well, not like Lucy was embarrassed at all, in fact she was in the room playing with Happy, too distracted to care.

Lucy didn't want to face reality yet but her stomach had a different opinion, so without further ado, she had got up and walked towards the kitchen, not bothering with her messy and wrinkled hoodie and hair that looked it went through a sandstorm or care about the dry drool by the side of her lips. Too be honest she never did care, not even when she had moved in with Natsu, she still had walked out of her room like the walking dead.

She had dragged herself to the kitchen floor and plop herself on one of the kitchen stools by the counter while trying not to smash her head on the marble counter there and then to get herself out of this misery of having to deal with people.

"Well looks like the Princess of the Dead is awake." she heard Natsu say as it sounded like he placed a plate down next to her. She turned her face up and saw the cake that he bought yesterday. She smiled as she grab the spoon, slice the cake and shove it into her move.

"Mmmmm…" Lucy moaned in bliss as she saw Natsu chuckle and sitting down next to her. As Lucy ate her cake, Natsu had quiet down and soon the atmosphere had became serious, which was weird since she had never saw Natsu serious before.

"Luce, can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

Lucy stared at him, so the cake was just a distraction huh? She sigh, it was not like she could hide it forever, though she had a feeling that Levy knew since she was told that she was being stalked by her. Did Lucy find it creepy? Oddly enough she didn't, maybe she had trusted Levy more than she had realised it.

"He…...he was my ex, Rogue Cheney." Lucy had explained.

"He was a douche back then and maybe still is. I regretted that I fell for him when all he ever saw me was another bimbo that was trying to get into his pants, and looking back now, I kinda looked the part." She sigh as Natsu grabbed her hands in his, giving me comfort.

"That day at the mall, I was just going to take a short trip to the bookstore to see if the book series I read was updated. It was going to take a short time so I thought I would arrive back before you did so I foolishly never bothered to text you. Me and my stupid brain." she said with glossy eyes, tears already forming in the corners, threatening to fall as Natsu had squeezed her hands slightly harder but not hard enough to hurt.

"I was looking around and before I knew it, I was suddenly pushed into a corner that made me drop all the bags in shock. He took the chance to corner me before I had a chance to yell he had placed his hand on my face." Lucy shuddered at the thought of it, she saw the lust and sadist look in his eyes when he took the opportunity to examine her.

"Go on….." Natsu cheered for her.

Lucy took a couple of breaths before continuing, "For whatever sick reason, he said he wanted me back because I had grown to be 'sexily delicious' I had told him to fuck off and tried to kick him in the nuts but he had quick reflexes and moved before my foot had collided it."

She spat out in disgust as she hissed onto the memory, she was always a bold woman that was never scared on beating a man up, sure she doesn't exercise or train a lot but she could give a pretty good injury.

"He got mad after that and tried to strangle me as I saw his hands coming towards my neck but fortunately you came just in time."

"Now that I think about it, I should have slapped his face when my hands weren't held anymore." Lucy said as she grumpily let out a huff.

"I'm glad you didn't, who knows what could have happened if you tick him off anymore. If he did though, I would have jump in and save you of course but I'm no pro fighter Luce. Next time don't act on impulse alright? Text me wherever you are even if it's a trip to the bathroom, ok?" Natsu spoke as he comfortably rubbed his thumbs around Lucy's hands in circles, which made Lucy calm down and back into a relax state.

"Ya, you're right. I'm sorry." Lucy muttered as Natsu slowly let go of her hands, so she could finish her cake before Happy walks in the room and jumps on the counter and eats it.

A comforting silence was being flown around the area as Lucy had finished her last piece of slice cake while Natsu had picked up Happy that came walking in, demanding for attention.

Natsu watched Lucy as she went and place it in the dishwasher, then she took Happy into her arms and began petting him while Happy had lovingly snuggled into Lucy's chest. If Natsu knew one thing, it was that this marriage of convenience is anything but easy in fact it had more inconveniences than he had thought. Nonetheless, he was having fun with Lucy, something he would never had thought would happen 10 years ago.

He could do without the creepy ex-boyfriend though, in fact he should prevent it right now before a cliche bad scene happens like in all the other movies he had acted, if they ignore it now something bad was bound to happen later.

"Luce, I'm going to report this to the police and have them put a restraining order on him so he can never come near you ever again." Natsu had explained as he pulled out his phone and showed her the pic from last time. With the evidence at hand and the connections that both of their families hold, it would be pretty easy to put his ass in jail if they wanted it but knowing Lucy, she probably wouldn't put him behind bars just because of this reason. Natsu swears, she doesn't take care of herself more.

Lucy nodded, "Ok, it is the safest choice."

With that the problem was settled.

But of course Rogue himself didn't take it well and trashed around the court, yelling and cursing at everyone he saw. That is until a policewoman, Minerva, had tasered him into silence.

* * *

After that day, Lucy and Natsu's family had proceeded on the engagement party, which they had invited all of their friends and co-workers, while trying to keep the media out of the party hall, being an actor was frustrating, especially when you were as popular as Natsu.

Everyone of their friends, except Levy and Gajeel, were super surprise. Mira had yelled 'I KNEW IT!' the moment she had received the invite letter while the girls and boys that had bet on who Natsu was engaged too during the reunion was either sad that they lost their money or happy.

"I told you, you guys were meant for each other." Laki had grinned at the both of them at the party. She had always supported the distant childhood friends ever since she saw Lucy hung around the Gaming Group. Too bad they were both dense pancakes.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" squeaked Levy as she took Lucy's hands and jumped up and down.

Lucy awkwardly laughed as Levy finally let go of her hands, "T-Thanks everyone." she said with a force smile that everyone could see through. Worried, Natsu had excuse them for a second and took her to a more quieter place in the garden maze, while their parents were entertaining everyone else.

"What is wrong Luce?" Natsu said with worry, did she had a sad thought again? Natsu had learned that over the days that they stayed together, Lucy had a confidence issue, that she always thought she was never good enough but he was always there to prove her wrong.

"I…I didn't think anyone would bother to come see me. I mean I knew that they would come here to see you because you're popular with them and everyone likes you but I didn't think they would care about me." Lucy muttered, while thinking she was stupid to have these thoughts on a wonderful day.

"Luce…..what do you mean they won't care about you? You're their friend Friends care for one another."

"But…..we never used to hang out often. I was always the one who had to invite them first if I wanted to go out with them. They never bother to invite me to anywhere….." she said, her mind thinking back to the days where she had saw group pictures of them together in the mall and all the conversations they had back then when she was force to include herself in it because they were ignoring her.

'Dumb Lucy, why are you like this?' Lucy mentally yelled in her mind.

Natsu had a stern expression as he placed his hands onto Lucy's shoulders and made her face him. "Luce look at me, you got it all wrong." he said.

"They never meant to exclude you, they always thought you wanted to be left alone because they thought you wanted to be alone. Whenever they had tried to include you, they would notice you were gone when they took a second glance away from you. You know Luce, you should really tell people where you going instead of wondering off." He chuckled as Lucy's eyes widen, she never thought of it that way, she always thought that when they didn't bother with her she should just go do something else.

"Wait…..how do you know this?" Lucy said as one of her eyebrows raised a bit in question.

Natsu grinned after letting out a small laugh," Luce, we saw you as one of the Gaming Group family as well, though we didn't think it was permanent since you liked to wander off a lot whenever we wanted to include you too."

For the first time in a while, Lucy had genuinely felt embarrassed. All the negative thoughts that had popped into her head was mainly of her being a horrible person that was why no one had liked her. She didn't think what was meant of an action to prevent her from anymore hurtful thoughts would lead her to the very outcome she didn't want to happen.

She always had followed the other girls and sometimes wander around the room to the boys side for curious and bored sakes because the girls were talking to each other while she was left with her own devices. Whenever they didn't bother to involve her had meant to Lucy that she wasn't wanted, so she would wander off to do other stuffs that prevented her from feeling unwanted.

She felt stupid to have thought of that.

"The regrets are real…." whined Lucy as she saw Natsu continuing to laugh.

"Let's go back before they think we snuck away to do something else, Luce." He said as Lucy blushed at the thought.

Seeing this, Natsu had wriggled his eyebrows and grinned, "Unless perhaps, you want them to think of it that way?"

"Shut up pervert." Lucy growled as she stomped out of the maze and left the laughing Natsu behind to follow her.

And that was that, both Natsu and Lucy had a normal fun life with each other as days had passed. They never did had a phrase of being a lovey dovey couple. They acted more like best friends than being all smooch up with each other. Everyone could tell at first glance, heck even if they were blind, that they both loved each other very dearly. The funny thing was, it's that they never had told one another 'I love you' because they knew they never felt the need to, since actions speaks louder than words.

And they wouldn't have it any other way because their life was a Reunion, the process of being brought together again as an unified whole.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Tada! End of Story!**

 **Yes I know it went kind of rush and I know there should be more couple development for NaLu and I think more development for the other characters as well since I made such a bother to give the characters in the first chapter such background and all but I couldn't find a place to put them.** **I also wanted to end the story with not a lot of chapters because I know myself and me being me, I tend to get lazier as the story goes on so the story gets worse and worse, content and writing wise.**

 **TLDR: I had wanted to end it early while I still have love for this story so that you readers would hopefully not be bored of the story when the details and writing worsen!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favs and followers.**

 **See You Next Time!**

 **=w=**


End file.
